You got an A on the subject love
by Nice-one
Summary: Last chapter is up! The Dan problem is solved, Dean is no longer in the picture.......I guess there's only one thing that has to be done, right??? R/J! PLZ R&R! Enjoy!
1. The fight

*** Hey, I'm back! I know it's been a while since I wrote a Gilmore Girls fic and I hope you all can forgive me. I did write a Buffy fic though, so if you're interested.....take a look (and don't forget to review). Anyway, like I said, I'm back with a new GG story and I'm not exactly sure where this is going, so I would appreciate it if you'd read it and let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.....Well, I think that was pretty much all I had to say. I hope you enjoy the fic.....and please leave a review, because I really love reading them. Have fun! ***  
  
Lorelai and Rory entered the diner. Luke was standing behind the counter. They sat down at the counter. Rory couldn't help but looking around the diner for Jess. He wasn't there.  
  
L: "Luke, my man. Why isn't my coffee ready, yet?"  
  
Luke: "I have coffee ready"  
  
L: "Then why isn't there a mug with coffee standing in front of me?"  
  
Luke: "Because you just got in and you haven't ordered yet"  
  
L: "Why do I have to order?"  
  
Luke: "Because this is a diner and that's what you do in a diner when you want something, you order"  
  
L: "Okay. I give up. What I was really trying to say was that we come here every morning and that it would be a nice surprise to come in and see two mugs of coffee waiting for us on the counter"  
  
Luke: "Do I really have to take this serious?"  
  
L: "Like a heart attack, so I would say that's pretty serious"  
  
Luke turned around and filled two mugs with coffee. He handed them to Lorelai en Rory.  
  
L: "Thanks, Lukey"  
  
R: "Yeah, thanks Luke"  
  
Rory took a sip from her coffee. She kept staring at the stairs expecting Jess to come down any second. Luke noticed it.  
  
Luke: "He's not here"  
  
R: "Who?"  
  
Luke: "Jess"  
  
R: "Then where is he?"  
  
Luke: "Out"  
  
Lorelai: "I think Rory would appreciate it if you would be a little bit more specific"  
  
Luke: "That's what he said when he left. He went 'out'."  
  
R: "Oh well, it wasn't that important"  
  
She finished her cup of coffee and listened to her mom and Luke. They were arguing, like always.  
  
R: "I have to go"  
  
Luke and Lorelai stopped their argument.  
  
L: "Now? After just one cup of coffee? I predict you'll collapse before you've reached the door"  
  
R: "Excuse me for not being worried about that"  
  
L: "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
R: "To the bookstore."  
  
L: "Where else? Ask Rory where she's going to and there are 4 possible answers. Or the library, or school, or to get coffee, or to the bookstore."  
  
R: "Yeah, I'm very predictable"  
  
She got up from the stool and gave her mom a kiss.  
  
R: "I'll see you at home"  
  
L: "Home? You still know what that word means?"  
  
R: "Thanks for the coffee, Luke"  
  
Luke: You're welcome"  
  
Rory walked to the door and went outside. The weather was nice. She enjoyed the sun on her face. She walked in the direction of the bookstore. It was quiet on the street which was extraordinary for Stars Hollow, but she liked it. She had reached the bookstore and went in. She immediately walked to the back where she could find her favourite books. Every now and then some new ones were added and she went to check them out like once a month. She was surprised to see someone standing in front of her favourite bookshelf. She wasn't so surprised anymore when she saw who it was. Jess. She walked towards him and stood still behind him.  
  
R: "I'm not used of you being so quiet"  
  
J: "I'm only following the rules for a change"  
  
He didn't turn around, but his head turned in the direction of the wall on the left. There was a sign that said to be quiet, like it was some sort of library here.  
  
R: "Well, you still don't have any manners. Don't you know it's polite to face somebody when you talk?"  
  
J: "I didn't think you would mind and just because I follow a rule for a change doesn't make me polite"  
  
R: "So, you're not planning on turning around any time soon?"  
  
J: "Not quiet"  
  
R: "Then could you please step aside so I can take a look at the books?"  
  
He didn't answer her, but just stepped aside. She noticed he was reading a book. She couldn't read the title.  
  
R: "Thank you"  
  
She took a step forward and looked at the books on the shelf. No new ones. It didn't really matter.  
  
J: "Dissapointed?"  
  
R: "Why would I be dissapointed?"  
  
J: "Cos there are no new books"  
  
R: "Well, I think I'll get over it. Maybe not right away, but if I give it a few days...."  
  
J: "So you're going home now?"  
  
R: "Haven't thought about that yet, but I think so"  
  
J: "You already had coffee?"  
  
R: "Yep. One cup"  
  
J: "And that's enough?"  
  
R: "For the next hour or so, yeah"  
  
J: "Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
R: "Maybe, but you have to tell me what it is you mean before I can give an answer"  
  
J: "Doesn't it bother you that you're so addicted to coffee?"  
  
R: "Doesn't it bother you that you're you?"  
  
J: "What kind of question is that?"  
  
R: "A useless one. Just like what you asked me"  
  
J: "Okay, message received"  
  
R: "So can I go now or are there any other useless questions coming up?"  
  
J: The only thing to find that out is to stay around"  
  
R: "Why are you still staring in the book? You can't read and talk at the same time, so why don't you put the book down and turn around so we can talk?"  
  
Jess seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he slowly put the book down and turned around. Now Rory knew why he hadn't faced her.  
  
Rory looked at his face. She was shocked. His whole face was bruised. He had a black eye and Rory knew this was serious. He looked awful.  
  
R: "What happened?"  
  
J: "I take it you're not gonna believe me if I say I fell out of bed?"  
  
R: "I'm serious, Jess"  
  
J: "Calm down. I'm fine. I got in a fight last night with some guy, nothing big....and I won"  
  
R: "So you're saying there's actually someone out there who looks worse than you?"  
  
J: "I think so, yeah"  
  
R: "Who did you fight with?"  
  
J: "I don't know his name"  
  
R: "So you're saying you fought with a guy, but you don't even know his name?  
  
J: "Well, I didn't exactly ask him in between the punches."  
  
Rory looked at Jess. She knew he wasn't telling the truth.  
  
R: "Oh God, please tell me it wasn't Dean"  
  
J: "It wasn't Dean"  
  
R: "I don't believe you"  
  
J: "You shouldn't"  
  
R: "Jess....."  
  
J: "You asked me to tell you that it wasn't Dean, so I did........you didn't say it had to be the truth"  
  
Rory looked around the bookstore and realized this wasn't the place to have this conversation. She grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him outside. In front of the bookstore she let go of him and stared at him.  
  
J: "Oh oh, I know that look"  
  
R: "I can't believe this! Look, I know you and Dean never will be friends, so I gave up that hope a long time ago. And I can accept it.......but can't you guys stay out of each others way then?! You don't have to like each other, I'm not asking you to be nice to him, I just want you to stay away from him to avoid situations like these."  
  
J: "Okay"  
  
R: "Okay?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Is that all you have to say?"  
  
J: "Pretty much"  
  
R: "So, you're not gonna apologize?"  
  
J: "To bagboy?"  
  
R: "Dean"  
  
J: "Yeah, whatever his name is.........I'm not planning to apologize, no"  
  
R: "And why's that?"  
  
J: "Cos he's the one who punched me first"  
  
R: "And I should believe that why again?"  
  
J: "You know I would never lie to you"  
  
To hear this coming out of his mouth made her feel a little uncomfortable and she wasn't sure how to react. He noticed and she thought she saw an amusing look in his eyes.  
  
R: "This isn't funny, you know"  
  
J: "I know. Look, Dean came into the diner yesterday. He started yelling at me, and accusing me of all kind of stuff"  
  
R: "So you hit him?"  
  
J: "No, I told you he was the one who started. I asked him to leave the diner and you can ask Luke if you don't believe it, cos he was there. Dean left and when I went outside a few minutes later with a garbagebag he hit me and that's when I hit him back"  
  
Rory looked at Jess. Something told her he was telling the truth now.  
  
R: "You should let someone take a look at that"  
  
She pointed at a wound next to his eye.  
  
J: "Oh, that's nothing"  
  
R: "Believe me when I say it's 'something'"  
  
J: "Well, I'm sure it's nothing life threatning"  
  
R: "Maybe not, but if you don't let a doctor take a look at it, it might leave a scar or something"  
  
J: "And we don't want that to happen, do we? This pretty face is all I have"  
  
R: "Yeah, I feel sorry for you"  
  
J: "Thank you"  
  
Rory wasn't sure whether she had to be mad at him or to smile. He did look horrible though and the idea that it was Dean who did this to him made her so angry, but then again Jess wasn't exactly Mr Perfect either so she was sure he must have done something to make Dean do something like this. So she was angry at him. She knew she had to be. Jess was a good friend and she knew he and Dean didn't get along, but this.....  
  
R: "I see you later"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
She turned around and started to walk away.  
  
J: "Are you gonna give Dean the same lecture?" Jess yelled after her.  
  
R: "That's the plan!" she yelled back without turning around.  
  
Jess smiled. God, he loved that girl. He figured that she was never gonna talk to him again after she would find out about the fight between him and Dean. She wasn't even mad. Maybe a little shocked, but not mad. That said something. But it would also mean that she wasnt gonna be mad at Dean either. Well, that wasn't the end of the world. He gently touched the bruise next to his eye and sighed. Rory was probably right, he should let someone take a look at it. When Rory dissapeared around the corner he turned around and walked in the direction of the diner.  
  
*** Well, that was it! I hope you all liked it. Please let me know. I know this chapter doesn't sound very promising yet and I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but I can tell you that it involves a student named Dan who's a few years older than Rory and.......well, if you wanna find out more, just let me know in your review....Thanks.... *** 


	2. Dan

*** Wow, I updated!!! That must mean you guys are curious to find out what happens next. Well, go ahead, read it and don't forget to review.....the more reviews the better!! Thanks ***  
  
**********  
  
Rory opened the door of her house, she went in and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat.  
  
R: "Mom! I'm home!"  
  
L: "I'm here"  
  
The voice came out of the livingroom and Rory went in. She was surprised to see Dean sitting on the couch next to her mom.  
  
R: "Dean....."  
  
D: "Hey"  
  
R: "What a surprise"  
  
She walked towards him. He wanted to give her a kiss, but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Then she sat down next to him. Dean wasn't sure what to think. Rory looked up at him. She saw his face and realized how awful he looked. Not one spot on his face wasn't bruised.  
  
R: "You look terrible"  
  
L: "You're never gonna believe what happened to him"  
  
R: "I know what happened to him.....I would say the same thing that happened to Jess"  
  
Dean seemed a little confused.  
  
D: "You know?"  
  
R: "Jess told me"  
  
D: "What exactly did he tell you?"  
  
R: "Not much"  
  
A silence fell.  
  
L: "You know, I just remember I have a very important phone call to make and I realize there's a phone in this room too, but I think I'm gonna use the one in the kitchen, cos.....that phone is prettier and I love the kitchen, so......don't mind me...."  
  
Lorelai got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
D: "Is the phone in the kitchen really prettier?"  
  
R: "Could be........"  
  
D: "Listen, about that fight......"  
  
R: "What about it?"  
  
D: "You shouldn't get too mad at him. He was just in a bad mood and...."  
  
R: "Wait?! What makes you think I blame Jess and not you?"  
  
D: "Several reasons. First of all I wasn't the one who started the fight"  
  
R: "So you're saying Jess started?"  
  
D: "Yeah. You know me. I wouldn't just start a fight"  
  
R: "And Jess would?"  
  
D: "I don't know. You know him better than I do"  
  
R: "And that bothers you doesn't it?"  
  
D: "What are you saying?"  
  
Rory sighed and got up. She walked towards the window and looked outside. The weather was beautiful and she wished she could sit outside and read, but she couldn't. She first had to find out what happened between Jess and Dean. She felt like a nanny. This was so childish. They got in a fight and now one of them was lying about who started the fight. She turned back. It didn't matter who started the fight. It was just never supposed to happen. If it was Dean who hit first then Jess shouldn't have hit him back and the other way around.  
  
R: "Listen, I'm so not in the mood for this. Frankly I couldn't care less about what happened between you and Jess. It's none of my bussiness and I don't want it to be. I want you to go now and leave me alone"  
  
D: "Rory...."  
  
R: "Just go Dean"  
  
Dean slowly got up. He came walking towards her. Probably to give her a kiss.  
  
R: "The door is the other way"  
  
Dean turned around and started to walk away. Rory closed her eyes. When she opened them again Dean was gone. She sat down on the couch again. She was so sick and tired of this. Jess and Dean seemed like two 12 year olds and she couldn't stand it. If they didn't like each other, fine. As long as they left her out of it. She got up again.  
  
R: "Mom, I'm going out"  
  
Lorelai came out of the kitchen.  
  
L: "I so don't like that word"  
  
R: "What word?"  
  
L: "Out. It makes me feel like you're gonna do all kind of stuff you don't want me to know about"  
  
R: "Well, I'm just going out for a walk to get some fresh air"  
  
L: "Is everything okay between you and Dean?"  
  
R: "Not really, but it's his own fault"  
  
L: "Oh honey, I'm so sorry"  
  
R: 'Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll work things out.....just not right now"  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and stroke her hair. Rory smiled. Then she took her coat and left the house. She started to walk in the direction of the bridge. She always went there when she wanted to be alone. Suddenly she changed her mind. Jess would probably be there too and she so didn't wanna see him right now. So, she turned around and walked in the other direction, she wasn't excactly sure where she was going, but it was just nice to be outside. After a few minutes she sat down on a bench next to a big oak. She took off her coat and enjoyed the sun on her arms and face. She closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again when she heard someone sitting down next to her. It was a guy. She had never seen him before. He was a few years older than her. His hair was dark and messy. His eyes brown. Dark brown, almost black, but defenitely not. He looked kind of mysterious. He was staring at her.  
  
R: "Please don't tell me I still have toothpaste in the corner of my mouth"  
  
They guy smiled. The most beautiful smile she had ever seen.  
  
Guy: "Don't worry. No toothpaste alert"  
  
Rory wasn't sure what to say or do, so she just kep staring at him, the way he kept staring at her.  
  
R: "So, then what's the reason you keep staring at me?"  
  
Guy: "I can't help staring at beautiful girls"  
  
Rory knew his answer was so lame, but somehow she felt flattered. She tried not to blush.  
  
R: "I don't think I've ever seen you around here. You just moved here?"  
  
Guy: "You could say that, yeah"  
  
R: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Guy: "I don't live here. I'm staying at the Independence Inn for a few days with some of my friends"  
  
R: "Ah"  
  
Guy: "This is an interesting place. Stars Hollow, I mean"  
  
R: "I could give you a grand tour, but if you just walk to the end of the street and back I'm pretty sure you've seen all of it"  
  
The guy smiled again. Then he held out his hand.  
  
Guy: "I'm Dan"  
  
Rory shook his hand.  
  
R: "Rory"  
  
Dan: "Nice to meet you Rory"  
  
R: "Nice to meet you too"  
  
Dan: "So, what are you doing here all alone?"  
  
R: "Sitting mostly"  
  
Dan: "And besides that?"  
  
R: "Thinking"  
  
Dan: "Nothing serious I hope"  
  
R: "I won't bore you with that"  
  
Dan: "So are you planning to continue this very interesting sitting and thinking-process?"  
  
R: "I might get a cup of coffee in a little while"  
  
Dan: "Coffee, huh?"  
  
R: "Yeah. Can't live without it"  
  
Dan: "So there's actually a place here where you can get coffee around here?"  
  
R: "Several places even."  
  
D: "I'm stunned"  
  
R: "But the best coffee is from Luke's diner. You should go there some time. Luke makes the best coffee.......well, Jess does a pretty good job too"  
  
Dan: "And let me guess. Jess is your boyfriend?"  
  
R: "No! No! No, not at all. Jess is Luke's nephew and a friend of mine. Most of the time"  
  
Dan: "So you only drink coffee when he or Luke make it?"  
  
Rory looked up at Dan.  
  
R: "You do realize we're having a conversation about coffee here, right?"  
  
Dan: "I'm aware of that, yeah"  
  
R: "Okay. Just checking"  
  
Dan: "So, are you planning to show me that diner of yours?"  
  
R: "Why would you wanna see it?"  
  
Dan: "I'm showing interest"  
  
Rory gave him a look.  
  
Dan: "In the diner!"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: "Well, let's go then"  
  
A few minutes later they entered the diner. Jess was standing behind the counter. He looked up when he saw them coming in. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Dan. Rory showed Dan a table.  
  
R: "Sit down. I'll get the coffee.......that is if you want coffee"  
  
Dan: "Sure"  
  
Rory smiled and went over to the counter.  
  
R: "Two coffee"  
  
J: "Who is he?"  
  
R: "I don't see how that's any of your bussiness"  
  
J: "You're still mad at me?"  
  
R: "No"  
  
J: "Then why are you doing like this?"  
  
R: "Like what?"  
  
J: "So not Rory like"  
  
R: "Just give me the coffee, Jess. I don't need you to tell me what's like me and what's not"  
  
J: "I wouldn't dare"  
  
He poured the coffee and handed her the two mugs.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
J: "Welcome"  
  
For a moment Rory hesitated. She saw the way Jess looked at her. Then she turned around and walked back to the table. She handed a mug to Dan and sat down.  
  
Dan: "Thanks. Was it just me, or was that kind of an awkward situation between you and that guy? Jess is assume"  
  
R: "No awkward situation. Just him being a jerk"  
  
Dan: "Does that black eye has something to do with that?"  
  
R: "What makes you think that?"  
  
Dan: "I know girls. They don't like it when their guy get in a fight"  
  
R: "Jess isn't my guy"  
  
Dan: "I'm just saying that it's a guy-thing"  
  
R: "What's a guy-thing?"  
  
Dan: "The fighting-thing. Guys fight, they don't talk"  
  
R: "Yeah, why is that? What's so nice about getting beaten up?"  
  
Dan: "I wouldn't know"  
  
R: "Well as far as I know you're a guy"  
  
Dan: "I think of myself more as a man"  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: "And men don't fight?"  
  
Dan: "Only when they have a point to prove"  
  
A silence fell. Rory kept staring at Dan. To his eyes. They were amazing. She couldn't exactly explain what it was, but she just had to keep staring.  
  
Dan: "So, people always get their coffee for free?"  
  
R: "No. No one gets their coffee for free. I just never pay. I think Luke has a bill, that goes back to the stone age. I think we owe him a fortune, but he never asks about it, so we might as well keep it that way"  
  
Dan turned around so he faced the counter. Jess kept staring at them.  
  
Dan: "So, that's Jess?"  
  
R: "The one and only"  
  
Dan: "And he's not your boyfriend?"  
  
R: "Nope"  
  
Dan: "So, you don't have a boyfriend?"  
  
R: ".........you think because Jess isn't my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend at all?"  
  
Dan: "So, you do have boyfriend?"  
  
R: "Yes"  
  
Dan turned back and stared in her eyes.  
  
Dan: "Then he's a lucky guy"  
  
To keep herself from blushing, she said:  
  
R: "You know, if you're gonna continue this giving compliments-thing, I might become a little arrogant."  
  
Dan: "I wasn't doing the giving compliments-thing.......I was just being honest"  
  
R: "Don't push it"  
  
Dan took a sip.  
  
Dan: "I have to say, this is great coffee"  
  
Rory had already finished her cup.  
  
R: "You want another one?"  
  
Dan: "I think I'll pass"  
  
R: "Your loss"  
  
She was about to get up and walk to the counter to get another cup of coffee when she saw Dean outside walking towards the diner. He hadn't seen her yet. She sighed.  
  
R: "I changed my mind. How about leaving?"  
  
Dan: "How about you just go get your cup of coffee?"  
  
R: "How about, let's not!"  
  
Dan: "How about you telling me what's wrong?"  
  
R: "How about, nothing's wrong, but I just wanna leave?"  
  
Dan turned around and looked to where Rory was staring at. He saw Dean.  
  
Dan: "How about, I think that guy who's about to enter the diner has something to do with it?"  
  
R: "Dan, just come with me"  
  
Dan: "He doesn't look so good, does he?"  
  
R: "What are you saying?"  
  
Dan: "I'm saying that I think that guy is your boyfriend and I see his bruised face and I put two and two together and...."  
  
R: "You get four......"  
  
She sighed and saw how Dean entered the diner. It was too late now. There was no way she was ever gonna get away now without Dean seeing her.  
  
Dan: "Something like that, yeah"  
  
R: "Well, you sure do like math"  
  
Dan: "Because I can put two and two together?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Dan: "So let me get this straight. You're having a fight with your boyfriend and your friend because they got in a fight?"  
  
R: "That would be the short version, yeah"  
  
She saw how Dean sat down at a table by the window. He had noticed her and he kept staring at her with a look in his eyes she was so familiar with. It was the same look he also had when she spent time with Jess.  
  
R: "I had just had enough of their childish games. I know they don't like each other and that's fine with me, but can't they just stay away from each other instead of beating each other up?"  
  
Dan: "I guess you're asking the wrong guy"  
  
R: "Man"  
  
Dan: "Right, man. You're asking the wrong man"  
  
Rory stared at Jess and then at Dean. She didn't wanna fight with them. She wasn't the kind of person to fight with people, but maybe it was time now to let them feel she didn't wanna go on like this. Or they had to find a way to get along with each other and if that was really impossible then they had to stay away from each other.  
  
Dan: "You really like both of them don't you?"  
  
R: "Yes I do. I love Dean"  
  
Dan: "And Jess?"  
  
R: "I love him too.......as a friend of course"  
  
Dan: "I can see he loves you too"  
  
R: "Jess?"  
  
Dan: "Yeah. Just look at him. Are you really that blind? There's a reason why those two can't get along, Rory. It surprises me you don't see it"  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
Dan: "Jess loves you......maybe more than as a friend. He hates Dean cos he's the one standing between you and him and Dean sees Jess as a threat. If you ask me it was only a matter of time before those two would get in a fight"  
  
Rory looked at Dan for a little while. She wasn't stupid. She knew Dan could be right. Why did things have to be this complicated? Why couldn't Jess just be her friend and Dean just be her boyfriend? Without the jalousy- issues?  
  
R: "Let's go"  
  
She got up and walked towards the door. Dan followed her. Before she left the diner she looked at Dean and Jess one more time. They were still staring at her. She felt bad about not talking to them, but she needed time now. To think about how to solve this. 


	3. Midgets, the Blair Witch and of course t...

Rory sat down next to her mom on the couch.  
  
L: "Who was that cutie who walked you home?"  
  
R: "Dan. He stays at the Inn"  
  
L: "He's older. Like way older.....he's so my type!.."  
  
R: "Mom! You can't go after my friends"  
  
L: "So, he's your friend?"  
  
R: "No.....I don't think so. I just met him. I don't even know him. He's a great listener. I told him all about my problems"  
  
L: "What problems? All those awful A's they've been giving you at school? You're right, that is a problem"  
  
R: "I'm talking about the Dean-Jess issue"  
  
L: "Oh...."  
  
R: "I can't stand it. Why can't they just get along?"  
  
L: "Does jalousy ring a bell?"  
  
R: "Well, there has to be a way"  
  
L: "We could take them both to the fridaynight dinner at my parents"  
  
R: "And that would help me how?"  
  
Rory leaned her head against her moms arm. With her other arm Lorelai stroke Rory's hair out of her face.  
  
L: "Just lock them up and throw away the key"  
  
R: "And then what? Clean up the blood afterwards?"  
  
L: "Oh right......bad idea. Just imagine the look on my moms face when there gets blood on the carpet.............." she paused and thought about what she just said.  
  
L: ".......On second thought.....great plan!"  
  
R: "This is so not funny!"  
  
L: "Oh, I know honey."  
  
R: "Sometimes they act like little children and I'm in the middle of it. I don't want that anymore"  
  
L: "I wish there was something I could do"  
  
R: "Well, you can't"  
  
L: "Just keep the blood on the carpet-thing in mind. It might work"  
  
R: "In a dead-Jess and dead-Dean kind of way?"  
  
L: "They wouldn't kill each other, would they? They would just talk......"  
  
R: "Talk? You see them talk? Just picture it in your head. Jess and Dean talk. In friendly way.....without blood and punches......I'm sorry, but I don't see that happen in a million years"  
  
L: "A million years is a long time. It's not even possible, cos they'll die when they're like 80, maybe......so that's not even close to a million years........unless they come back.....as zombies.....or ghosts............that would be kinda funny. Jess and Dean as ghosts......transparant and all........they would be like Casper the friendly ghost. Haunting people and all"  
  
R: "Mom. You're rambling"  
  
L: "I know, but just imagine how much fun it would be.....we could invite people over and ask money for it....and then turn this house into a haunted house.....like in the movie, just without the killing-part and we could make a fortune"  
  
R: "I can't believe you're actually talking about this"  
  
L: "You don't believe in ghosts and zombies?"  
  
R: "No!"  
  
L: "Well I do! Not in zombies of course, cos they eat brains and I kinda like mine, but I do believe in ghosts...."  
  
R: "No, you don't."  
  
L: "You're right I don't. All that supernatural stuff.....Talking about supernatural...I had the weirdest dream last night"  
  
R: "What kind of dream?"  
  
L: "Well, it involved midgets and the Blair Witch"  
  
R: "Eery!"  
  
L: "No, I like midgets"  
  
R: "I mean the Blair Witch"  
  
L: "She was friendly"  
  
R: "The Blair Witch friendly? Remember when we first saw the movie and we couldn't sleep for weeks?"  
  
L: "Nobody was able to sleep after seeing that movie! My point is that she was friendly in my dream and she and the midgets were cleaning the house"  
  
R: "That was the dream?"  
  
L: "No, that was the beginning. Then the midgets walked into the livingroom with a blue box and the Blair Witch did her witchy-stuff on me and I was flying through the room and she put me in the box. And I was getting all claustrophobic....but then I was in Wonderland with Alice and she showed me around, but then she turned into the Blair Witch....and I screamed and ran away, but 'hello, it's the Blair Witch we're talking about here' so I couldn't escape and...."  
  
R: "Mom, I thought we were talking about Jess and Dean?"  
  
L: "You don't wanna here my dream?"  
  
R: "Of course I wanna hear your dream. Why don't your write it down and give it to me then....or send me an e-mail"  
  
L: "Computers hate me"  
  
R: "Of course computers don't hate you. They don't have feelings. They don't live"  
  
L: "They hate me. They always give me the black screen"  
  
R: "The what?"  
  
L: "You know......sometimes people can give you certain looks and then you say: he gave me the look....well, computers do the same thing, but they don't have eyes, so they give me the black screen. A sign that they hate me"  
  
R: "Either that or you should try turning the computer on"  
  
L: "Oh God, you're so smart! I never would have thought of that myself"  
  
R: "There's a reason why I go to Chilton"  
  
Before Lorelai could respond the phone rang. Rory looked up. Lorelai got up of the couch and wanted to answer it.  
  
R: "If it's Dean or Jess I'm not home"  
  
L: "I'll tell them you went fishing"  
  
R: "Yeah, that sounds believable, cos I go fishing so often" she said sarcastically.  
  
L: "I know"  
  
Lorelai picked up the phone.  
  
L: "Hello?.......yes......that depends.........on who you are.......uhuh......don't know......right........hold on"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
L: "It's your collegeboy"  
  
R: "Who?"  
  
L: "Dan"  
  
Rory got up from the couch and took the phone out of her moms hand.  
  
R: "Hello?"  
  
Dan: "It's me"  
  
R: "Hey, Dan. What a surprise!"  
  
Dan: "I was just wondering if you've seen my glasses anywhere"  
  
R: "Glasses? You don't have glasses"  
  
Dan: "Yes I do. I just never put them on. I think I lost them and I kinda hoped you found them"  
  
R: "Sorry. You have any idea where you lost them?"  
  
Dan: "Well, that would be somewhere between the Inn and the big oak where we met, or between the big oak and the diner or between the diner and your house or between your house and the Inn."  
  
R: "Well, at least we know you lost them somewhere in Stars Hollow"  
  
Dan: "Yep"  
  
R: "If I were you I wouldn't worry too much. We have Kirk"  
  
Dan: "Who's Kirk?"  
  
R: "Just some guy. I'm sure you'll like him. He's like our lost and found office."  
  
Dan: "You think we could go there together? Tomorrow or so?"  
  
R: "Sure, why not. I'll take you to them and I hope he found your glasses"  
  
Dan: "Me too. I don't see a thing........I think I've hit the wall a thousand times in the last hour"  
  
R: "You better just sit down on your bed and stay there for the rest of the day. That would be the safest thing to do"  
  
Dan: "I just have to find my bed first"  
  
R: "Well, you found the phone and my phonenumber, so I'll think you'll be just fine"  
  
Dan: "You're right. So, I see you tomorrow around noon at the diner?"  
  
R: "Sounds great"  
  
Dan: "Well, see you then"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She hung up the phone. She stared at the wall for a second. She really liked him. She was really looking forward to get to know him. If she ever would, because she had no idea how long he was staying at the Inn.  
  
L: "Tell me what's so interesting about the wall"  
  
Rory turned around, still a little caught up in her thoughts.  
  
R: "What?"  
  
L: "Oh God. I know that look"  
  
R: "What look?"  
  
L: "The 'wow-I-really-like-that-guy-look'  
  
R: "What are you talking about?"  
  
L: "I bet you're going on a date with him tomorrow"  
  
R: "No, I'm not. I'm just meeting him at the diner. I would never go on a date with Dan. I have Dean"  
  
L: "Do you?"  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
L: "Well, you guys aren't exactly communicating at the moment"  
  
R: "So?"  
  
L: "No so. I just figured it's kinda difficult to have a boyfriend when you never see him or talk to him. Unless you're blind and can't speak, but that would be a totally different situation. One you are not in right now"  
  
R: "Dean and I might not be on speaking terms, but that doesn't mean we're not together anymore. I mean, I never broke up with him, he never broke up with me.......Nobody broke up with anybody, so I would say he's still my boyfriend"  
  
L: "Okay. Just checking...........So, is this how it's gonna be from now on between the two of you? Not talking, avoiding each other.....you hanging out with older, incredibly goodlooking guys?.........Must be real love...."  
  
R: "It is real love. You just have ups and downs in a relationship"  
  
L: "And this is a down?"  
  
R: "A big one"  
  
L: "Like a valley?"  
  
R: "Bigger"  
  
L: "How about a really deep valley?"  
  
Lorelai walked towards her daughter and hugged her. Rory hugged her mom back.  
  
R: "A really really deep valley"  
  
L: "Don't worry. I'll hand you a ladder so you can climb back up again"  
  
R: "I know you will"  
  
L: "There's no way I would let my daughter die in a really really deep valley"  
  
R: "The only question is if Dean and I will get out of the valley together"  
  
L: "You're asking the wrong person, I just walk around with the ladder"  
  
Rory smiled. It was amazing how her mom always could turn the most horrible situations in a joke. That was part of the reason why she loved her so much. There was nobody in the world who could cheer her up when she felt bad like her mom could. Even right now, when she had no idea how things were between her and Dean, her mom could always make her smile. She knew things would get better. Maybe not right away and maybe it wouldn't mean that she and Dean would stay together, but one day things would get better.............she couldn't wait. 


	4. Obsessed

Rory entered the diner and sat down at the counter. She checked her watch. She was early. She sighed when she saw Jess coming out of the back.  
  
J: "I didn't know you hated me so much"  
  
R: "I don't hate you. I just don't wanna see you"  
  
J: "And that's why you came to the diner where I work and live? Makes sense"  
  
R: "I'm meeting someone"  
  
J: "A someone I know?"  
  
Jess poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
  
R: "Thanks. You know him, or at least you've met him. Yesterday"  
  
J: "Oh right. That guy who's old enough to be your dad"  
  
R: "Jess.....he's just a few older....I don't see how this is any of your bussiness anyway"  
  
J: "I'm just worried"  
  
Rory looked up at Jess. She didn't expect to ever hear him say that. She thought back about what Dan told her yesterday about Jess liking her more than a friend......was it true? She didn't wanna think about that. She had other things on her mind right now.  
  
R: "I appreciate that, I really do, but I can take care of myself"  
  
J: "I hope so"  
  
Before Rory could respond, he went upstairs. Rory didn't know what to think of that. She decided not to think anything of it and she took a sip from her coffee. Sometimes Jess was so hard to figure out. One minute you thought you knew him and the next he did or said something you never expected. He was sweet. He really was. And he was a great friend. Most of the time at least. Only when things involved Dean, he was a jerk. Well, she could say the same thing about Dean. If she only mentioned Jess in a conversation he already thought there was something going on between her and Jess. She didn't want that anymore. She just wanted to have a normal relationship, with a guy who didn't freak when she only looked at another guy. She loved Dean, of course she did. He was one of the most important people in her life and she didn't wanna leave him, but something definitely had to change. And fast.  
  
Dan: "What's up with the serious look?"  
  
Rory got so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Dan coming in. He sat down next to her and looked at her.  
  
R: "Dan!"  
  
Dan: "Yeah, that's me"  
  
R: "Sorry. I was a little distracted"  
  
Dan: "Doesn't matter"  
  
R: "You want coffee?"  
  
Dan: "Sure"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. There was nobody standing behind the counter and the diner was empty except for the two them. She didn't see Luke anywhere.  
  
R: "Be right back"  
  
She got up from her stool and ran upstairs. She took a deep breath when she stood in front of Jess' room. Then she knocked. No reaction. She knocked again, a little louder this time.  
  
J: "Who is it?"  
  
R: "It's me"  
  
She heard some noise on the other side of the door. Then it opened and Jess appeared in the doorway.  
  
J: "Rory......"  
  
R: "Hi. Sorry to interrupt the thing you were doing, but I want to order something and I couldn't find Luke anywhere and I didn't think it would be polite if I took it myself, so......"  
  
J: "And it is polite to just go upstairs in a strangers house?"  
  
R: "You're not a stranger"  
  
J: "I'll be right there. Your date has arrived?"  
  
R: "He's not my date"  
  
J: "If you say so"  
  
R: "Look, I don't need your sarcastic comments, okay? I just want to order something"  
  
J: "Like I said, I'll be right there"  
  
He closed the door. Rory sighed. Did he really have to be so annoying? She turned around and walked downstairs.  
  
R: "Your coffee is on its way"  
  
She sat down next to Dan again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Jess came downstairs. Rory didn't look up at him.  
  
J: "What does he want to order?"  
  
R: "He has a name. Dan. And he wants to order a coffee"  
  
Jess poured him the coffee and put it on the counter in front of Dan.  
  
Dan: "Thanks"  
  
Jess didn't react. Without saying a word he sat down at a table in the back of the diner and took a book out of his pocket. He began to read. Every little now and then he looked up at Rory and Dan. It made Rory feel uncomfortable. She tried to ignore the feeling.  
  
Dan: "I found my glasses back"  
  
R: "You did?"  
  
Dan: "Yeah, turns out I lost them in my room."  
  
R: "Well, good for you. That you found them back, I mean."  
  
Dan: "Yeah, I guess it is"  
  
Another awkward silence fell. Rory knew it was all because of Jess. He made her nervous. She had to get out of here.  
  
R: "Listen, why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
Dan: "Fine with me"  
  
Rory finished her coffee. Then she and Dan walked outside. Rory felt a little emberrassed.  
  
R: "I'm so sorry"  
  
Dan: "For what?"  
  
R: "For the way I behaved in the diner. It was just Jess......he made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
Dan: "I know, and it's okay"  
  
R: "Thanks for understanding"  
  
Dan: "No problem"  
  
R: "So, I know I probably should have asked this sooner, but how long are you staying?"  
  
Dan: "Not sure yet. My friends are leaving tonight, but I'm not sure if I'm going with them"  
  
R: "Why?"  
  
Dan: "I like it here. The people are nice and it's great to be in a small town like this when you're only used to big cities like New York"  
  
R: "How is the Inn?"  
  
Dan: "Great. I have a nice room and the food is delicious"  
  
R: "Yeah, Sookie is a great chef"  
  
Dan: "You know her?"  
  
R: "Yeah, my mom and Sookie practically own the Inn."  
  
Dan: "Well, I'm sure I've met her then"  
  
Rory hated this. They suddenly had nothing interesting to talk about. She remembered what they talked about yesterday and now...... What happened? What changed?  
  
Dan: "Rory?"  
  
R: "What?"  
  
Dan: "Never mind. It seems like you have other things on your mind, right now"  
  
R: "Oh God. I'm so sorry."  
  
Dan laughed.  
  
Dan: "Don't worry about it. If you want to I could walk you home and do this some other time"  
  
R: "No! No, I'm fine."  
  
Dan: "Are you sure?"  
  
R: "Absolutely"  
  
Suddenly Dan stopped walking. He looked in her eyes.  
  
Dan: "Look, Rory. I like you. A lot"  
  
R: "Well.....I like you too"  
  
Dan: "And I know we just me yesterday and it's crazy to feel this way, but there's something I have to do"  
  
Rory had no idea what he was talking about. Before she could respond Dan kissed her. His lips touched hers. He brought his hand to her cheek. Rory had no idea what to do. Her first reaction was to push him off her. She planted her hands on his chest with the intention to push him away from her, but apparantly he thought of that as a sign that she wanted this and he deepened the kiss. With all the strength she had, she pushed him off her. He looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
R: "I....I...I have to go"  
  
Dan: "Rory....."  
  
But she ignored him and walked away. She knew this was a stupid thing to do, but somehow it felt like the right thing to do right now. She heard his footsteps behind her and walked faster. Back in the direction of the diner. She opened the door and went in. Then she closed it behind her in front of Dan. There were still no visitors. Jess looked up.  
  
R: "Jess, could you please do me a favor and lock the door?"  
  
Dan opened the door a little.  
  
Dan: "Rory, I'm sorry..........can't we talk about this?"  
  
Jess got up and walked to the door.  
  
J: "Not very good at taking hints, huh? If a girl closes a door in a guy's face, that usually means she wants him to get lost"  
  
Dan: "But...."  
  
J: "No buts....Just get out"  
  
Dan sighed. Then he turned around. Jess closed the door. Then he walked back to Rory.  
  
J: "Are you okay?"  
  
R: "Uhuh"  
  
J: "Sit down"  
  
Rory sat down on a chair.  
  
J: "What happened?"  
  
R: "I think I just made a complete fool of myself"  
  
J: "It can't be that bad"  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
R: "Well, he kissed me"  
  
J: "He did what?!"  
  
R: "And I pushed him off me and then I ran"  
  
J: "Well, that isn't that bad"  
  
R: "Yes, it is. You can't run away when a guy kisses you"  
  
J: "Oh believe me, I can"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: "Alright, girls can't run away when a guy kisses them"  
  
J: "Why not?"  
  
R: "Well, they need an explanation"  
  
J: "Okay, I have to admit. The whole smashing the door in his face-thing was a bit cruel, but he really doesn't need an explanation. You just met the guy and he thinks it okay to kiss you."  
  
R: "Oh God. I really have to talk to him"  
  
J: "There's a reason why you ran away"  
  
R: "I was shocked"  
  
Jess laughed.  
  
J: "Yeah, cos you've never been kissed before"  
  
R: "That's not what I mean. I just never expected him to kiss me. That's all"  
  
J: "Listen, I get it. Just take this from me, whatever you do, don't tell Dean that Dan kissed you. You might not like the fact that he kissed you, but that doesn't mean you wish him dead"  
  
R: "Thanks for the tip."  
  
J: "You're welcome"  
  
R: "I have to go"  
  
She got up.  
  
R: "Thanks for hearing me out"  
  
Jess nodded. Then Rory left the diner and started to walk in the direction of her house. She was still a bit confused. She liked Dan, she really did, but she thought he was different. She thought that he was just a guy who was interested in what she had to tell, not in her looks, but apparantly she had been wrong. She still had to talk to him though, it was an awful thing she did by walking away after he kissed her and the smashing the door in his face-thing, like Jess called it, wasn't a great thing to do either. She just should have explained to him why she hadn't kissed him back.  
  
She let a sigh on relieve when she Dan sitting on the grass in front of her house. He got up when he saw her and she walked towards him. She was glad he was here, so she could explain things to him.  
  
Dan: "Rory...."  
  
R: "Dan. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk away like that, I was just a bit shocked by.....what you did.....and I didn't know how to react so I did the most horrible thing possible. God, you must hate me now. I just want you to know that there's a reason why I didn't kiss you back..."  
  
Dan: "I know"  
  
Rory was about to continue her rambling, when it hit her what he just said.  
  
R: "You do?"  
  
Dan: "Yeah, totally. And you're right"  
  
R: "I am?...I mean, yeah, I am"  
  
Dan: "I should have thought of that before I kissed you"  
  
Rory wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Dan: "And I just want you to know that I can wait"  
  
R: "Okay, stop it! I have no idea what you're talking about, but...."  
  
Dan: "Look Rory, I understand. You first want to break up with Dean before you get involved with me...and I personally.."  
  
R: "Dan" Rory interrupted him.  
  
Dan: "Yeah"  
  
R: "I think you're kind of missing the point here"  
  
Dan: "I am?"  
  
R: "Yes. I mean, you're a great guy, you really are and I don't want to hurt your feelings at all, cos I'm the kind of person to do that and if I do hurt you by saying this, then I'm truly sorry, but......"  
  
Dan: "But what?"  
  
Rory hesitated before she opened her mouth. She felt really bad about doing this.  
  
R: "I can't be with you"  
  
Dan seemed surprised to hear this. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her.  
  
Dan: "You can't be serious"  
  
R: "I don't even know you"  
  
Dan: "But you will, soon"  
  
R: "Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend, one I really love and the fact that I don't have.....feelings....for you"  
  
Dan: "Not yet"  
  
R: "Not ever"  
  
She knew this sounded cruel, but somehow this seemed the only way to make him understand that she wasn't in love with him. This whole situation was freaking her out a bit. How could he possibly have feelings for her? He didn't even know her. And the way he was behaving right now.....It didn't seem right. He sounded desperate.....almost obsessed.  
  
Dan: "You're wrong. I am the one you want, you just don't wanna see it. Or you don't wanna admit it to yourself, cos you don't wanna hurt Dean.......but I am the One, Rory."  
  
Rory wasn't sure how to react to this. He was scaring her now.  
  
R: "You know, maybe it's best if you go now"  
  
Dan: "I can't. I can't leave before you tell me that I'm right. That you do have feelings for me"  
  
Rory thought for a minute. She was glad she was so close to her house, so she knew nothing could happen to her, but this was....weird. And she didn't know what to do.  
  
R: "........Can I get back to you on that?"  
  
That was pretty much the best answer she could come up with right now. She hoped it was the right one. Even though it sounded so lame. Maybe it would satisfy him.  
  
Dan: "Of course. I understand that this isn't easy for you"  
  
R: "You have no idea" she murmured.  
  
Dan: "Look, I'll call you, okay. That way you have some time to think of what to say to Dean when you break up with him"  
  
Rory nodded with an insecure look on her face. She felt relieved when he started to walk away from her.  
  
Dan: "Bye"  
  
Rory wasn't able to speak. She just kept staring at him. What was wrong with him? What made him think she had any feelings for him at all? How could he just assume she would break up with Dean? She turned around and started to walk to the house. What should she do now? She went in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. Maybe it was best just to laugh about it. She would tell him when he called, that she didn't want this and she just wanted to be friends. He would understand. He had to. She went into the livingroom. Everything was going to be fine, but she still had a bad feeling about this. 


	5. This is going way too far

It was the next morning, Dan still hadn't called. Thank God. Her mom already left to work. Rory didn't tell her anything about Dan. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, but to her it was. Rory almost shrieked when the phone rang. She had been sitting in the livingroom now for an hour and she was scared to death that the phone would ring. And now it did. She hestitated for a moment, then she got up and picked up the phone. He couldn't hurt her over the phone.  
  
R: "Hello?" she almost whispered.  
  
Dean: "It's me. Dean"  
  
Rory let a sigh of relieve.  
  
R: "Dean"  
  
Dean: "Yeah"  
  
R: "It's good to hear your voice"  
  
Dean: "I was wondering if I could talk to you"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
Dean: "Is it okay if I pick you up in a few minutes?"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
Dean: "Okay. Then I'll be right there"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She didn't think she had ever been happier to hear Deans voice. She couldn't believe how incredibly scared she was that Dan would call. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Of course she knew that she didn't want to be with him, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. She thought she had been pretty clear yesterday, but apparantly not clear enough. What should she do now? What could she do to make him understand she didn't have feelings for him? She sighed and decided it was best not to think about it right now. She got up and walked into the hallway. She took a look in the mirror on the wall. She didn't look as bad as she felt. Thanks to a lot of make-up. She walked into the kitchen and took a glass. She filled it with water and took a few sips, then she emptied it in the sink. She was about to walk back into the livingroom when the doorbell rang. Rory walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Dean: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
Rory immediately noticed the roses in his hands. Lots of them.  
  
R: "Oh shouldn't have...."  
  
Dean: "They're not mine"  
  
R: "They're not?"  
  
She stepped aside to let him in. He came in and handed her the flowers.  
  
Dean: "No. I found them in front of the door"  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
They walked into the livingroom. Dan sat down on the couch. Rory looked at the flowers. Then she noticed a card. She opened it and had to catch her breath when she read it.  
  
Dear Rory, Words can't say how much I love you, but I hope these rose will give you a pretty good idea.  
  
Love, Dan  
  
Rory wasn't sure how to react to this. This was going too far. He loved her? Yeah, right. What was wrong with this guy? She quickly put the roses on the table.  
  
Dean: "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory: "Did you read the card?"  
  
Dean: "No.....who are they from?"  
  
Rory quickly thought of an aswer. Everything was better than the truth.  
  
Rory: ".....Just some guy my mom went on a date with a few days ago. Apparantly he really likes her"  
  
Dean: "It's a nice gesture"  
  
Rory: "Yeah, I guess it is"  
  
Rory sat down on the couch next to Dean. She couldn't stop looking at the flowers. How did she get herself into this mess in the first place? She met Dan two days ago and he already said he loved her and sent her flowers. What was next? A marriage proposal?  
  
Dean: "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
She looked at Dean.  
  
R: "What?.......eeh...to be honest I wanna stay here"  
  
Dean: "Okay, no problem"  
  
Almost automatically her gaze went back to the flowers. She didn't wanna look at it any longer.  
  
R: "Listen, I'll bring the flowers to the kitchen first and then we can talk, okay?"  
  
Dean: "Sure"  
  
Rory got up from the couch. She took the flowers and went into the kitchen. She noticed the garbage bag next to the door. Her mom wouldn't look in it when she put the garbage out. She opened the bag and threw in the flowers. She took the card and looked at in once more, then she threw it on the flowers. It didn't make her feel any better. She walked back into the livingroom and sat down again.  
  
Dean: "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little distracted"  
  
R: "No, I'm fine. Great, even.......How's your face?"  
  
Dean: "Better"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
Dean: "Yeah"  
  
R: "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Dean: "Us"  
  
R: "What about us?"  
  
Dean: "I wanna know if we're still together"  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: "You don't think we are?"  
  
Dean: "I don't know. I'm kinda confused since you're not talking to me anymore"  
  
R: "I am talking to you"  
  
Dean: "The other day at the diner you ignored me"  
  
R: "No, I didn't ignore you. I was just a bit angry"  
  
Dean: "Because I got in a fight with Jess?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Dean: "I understand that"  
  
Suddenly this all seemed so stupid. She had other things on her mind right now than to worry about who started the fight between Jess and Dean.  
  
R: "But I'm not mad anymore"  
  
Dean: "Good"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She looked at Dean. She was so happy to be with him. She loved him. She really loved him. She wasn't sure if it was in the way a girl should love her boyfriend, but she didn't wanna think about that right now. She brought her hand to his cheek, then she kissed him. She closed her eyes. Dean immediately kissed her back. While they were kissing Rory felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Dean noticed it and stopped kissing her.  
  
Dean: "Why are you crying?"  
  
Rory wiped away the tear and shrugged.  
  
R: "No reason"  
  
She knew that wasn't true. She was just worried about the situation with Dan. About what she had to do now. It was pretty obvious this guy wasn't gonna give up.  
  
Dean: "There must be a reason"  
  
She tried to smile.  
  
R: "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just glad we're not fighting anymore"  
  
Dean: "Me too"  
  
Dean gave her a quick kiss, then he got up from the couch.  
  
Dean: "I'm sorry, but I have to work"  
  
R: "That's okay"  
  
She got up and walked him to the door. Dean gave her another kiss. Then he opened the door.  
  
Dean: "I'll call you"  
  
Rory nodded. Dean left the house and Rory closed the door. She didn't wanna cry. Not because of something as stupid as this. She walked back into the livingroom. She wasn't sure what to do now. She wished she could just grab a book, sat down on her bed and read. To forget about all this, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't work. She needed this to be solved. The sooner the better. She was gonna talk to him. She was gonna explain to him that she didn't wanna be with him. That she couldn't be with him. The phone rang. This time she didn't hesitate before answering. If it was Dan, she was just gonna tell him how it was.  
  
R: "Hello?"  
  
Dan: "He didn't look hurt when he left, did he? I bet that is because he understands that we belong together"  
  
R: "Dan!"  
  
She suddenly realized he was watching her. How else did he know Dean had been here?  
  
Dan: "You did tell him, right?"  
  
Rory walked towards the window and looked outside. She searched the street for him, but she didn't see anything.  
  
R: "Well,......."  
  
Dan: "Come on, Rory. If we wanna be together....."  
  
R: "Yeah see, that's the point"  
  
Dan: "What do you mean?"  
  
Rory felt so desperate. He was probably watching her right now. She knew he couldn't look in the house, but when she stood in front of the window like this......She took a few steps back. She was afraid to move.  
  
Dan: "Are you still there?"  
  
R: "I want you to leave me alone"  
  
Dan: "You don't mean that"  
  
R: "Believe me when I say I do"  
  
Dan: "I understand this is all a bit difficult for you and it's hard for you to break up with Dean......."  
  
R: "You don't understand it all" she interruped him.  
  
Dan: "Calm down"  
  
R: "No, I'm not gonna calm down. I want you to stop calling me. I want you to stop watching me and I want you to stop sending me flowers"  
  
Dan: "You didn't like them?"  
  
R: "You heard what I said, Dan. I don't wanna be with you. I want you to stay away from me"  
  
Dan: "You're pretty when you get angry"  
  
Rory didn't know if he could really see her or that he was just saying something, but this was too much. This was too creepy and it was going too far. Way too far. She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. She took a deep breath. Then she walked to the frontdoor and opened it. She looked outside. The idea he could be watching her right now freaked her out. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Then she ran. As fast as she could. To the only person she could talk to about this..............  
  
*** I know this is kind of a short chapter and I'm really sorry. Hope you understand it. I promise I'll update soon. Plz leave a review and let me know what you think of this so far. I guess it's all becoming a little darker than I expected, but I just thought something had to happen......Anyway, just tell me what you think and like I said I promise I'll update soon. Probably with a longer chapter. Nice-one *** 


	6. Crazy psycho

Rory entered the diner. She looked around. The place was crowded, which made her feel a whole lot better. She didn't see Jess. Luke was standing behind the counter. He noticed her. She walked towards the counter.  
  
R: "Luke, have you seen Jess anywhere?"  
  
Luke: "I think he's upstairs. Are you okay?"  
  
R: "I'm fine. Is it okay if I go upstairs?"  
  
Luke: "Sure"  
  
Rory turned around and looked at the door. She expected Dan to come in any second. Then she walked upstairs. She knocked on the door.  
  
J: "Come in"  
  
Rory went inside and closed the door behind her. Jess was sitting on his bed, reading. He looked up when he saw her coming in and closed the book.  
  
J: "Rory"  
  
R: "Jess, I think I have a problem"  
  
Jess wasn't sure how to react to this.  
  
J: "Are you okay?"  
  
R: "Not sure"  
  
Jess got up from his bed and walked towards her. Suddenly Rory did something he never expected her to do. She started to cry. She did a step forwards and Jess put her arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest. Jess stroke her hair. They stood like this for a little while. He listened to her crying and felt so desperate. What could have happened that upset her like this? Finally after what seemed like forever to him she let go of him and sat down on his bed. She wiped away her tears to hide the fact that she had been crying, like Jess had no idea, but her red eyes showed the truth. He hesitated for a moment, then he sat down next to her.  
  
J: "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
R: "I think Dan went a little crazy..........literally"  
  
J: "In what way?"  
  
R: "He thinks he loves me"  
  
Well, that isn't that crazy, he thought, but of course he didn't say it out loud.  
  
R: "And he sends me flowers.....He says we belong together. He wants me to break up with Dean......And I think he's watching my every move"  
  
J: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "I don't know exactly. Dean came by and the minute he left, Dan called and asked me if I broke up with him"  
  
J: "And you didn't"  
  
R: "Of course not. Look, I know this probably sounds pretty silly, but he's really scaring me and I told him to leave me alone, more than once, but I don't think he'll listen. I don't know what to do"  
  
Jess had to admit, he was getting a bit worried himself, but he didn't wanna show it. She was already enough upset. He thought for a minute, but he couldn't really think of something to say right now.  
  
J: "What did your mom say?"  
  
R: "I haven't told her yet. You think I should?"  
  
J: "I don't know. I'm not really an expert on this area either"  
  
A silence fell. They both weren't really sure what to say.  
  
J: "I take it you didn't tell Dean either?"  
  
R: "You think I would still have this problem if I had? I mean, except for the fact I would have a killer for a boyfriend"  
  
Jess was about to say: "well, I'm kinda in the killingmood myself", but he figured that probably wasn't the right thing to say right now. Then again, he wasn't exactly good at saying the right thing at the right time. He did know that if he would run into that Dan-guy one of these days, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself.  
  
J: "You know where he is now?"  
  
R: "No. And I don't think I wanna know"  
  
J: "Maybe you should tell your mom. Just in case."  
  
R: "So you agree on the fact that I have a problem?"  
  
J: "Well, I can't deny it. This guy sure doesn't know when a girl is not interested"  
  
Rory tried to smile, but she was still worried. She was glad she told someone though.  
  
R: "I don't think I wanna tell my mom"  
  
J: "Why not?"  
  
R: "Because. I don't want her to worry about this. It's probably nothing."  
  
J: "You don't know for sure"  
  
R: "No. So, I'm gonna try once more to make him understand that I don't want him"  
  
J: "You're gonna talk to him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
J: "Alone?"  
  
R: "Don't know yet"  
  
J: "Well, I do. You call him and ask him to meet you here. In the diner, where me and Luke can keep an eye on you"  
  
R: "That's sweet"  
  
Another silence fell. Jess looked at Rory. He really felt bad for her. That this had to happen to her. Her of all people. She was the nicest and sweetest girl he had ever met. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be worried about something like this.  
  
J: "Are you feeling a little better?"  
  
R: "A little. I'm glad I talked to you. I think I'd better go home"  
  
J: "You want me to walk you?"  
  
R: "You wanna do that?"  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
R: "Doesn't Luke need you downstairs? It's pretty busy"  
  
J: "I think this is a little more important"  
  
She smiled. A real smile this time. And she meant it. He was sweet. She could see he was really worried about her and somehow that made her feel better. Not much, but enough to make a smile appear on her face.  
  
J: "Come on. Let's go"  
  
He got up from the bed and held out his hand. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up. They walked downstairs. They got in the diner and Rory saw how Luke looked at her. She tried to give him a comforting smile, but she wasn't sure if it worked. She and Jess walked to the door.  
  
Luke: "Am I being really rude if I ask you where you're going, Jess?"  
  
J: "Out"  
  
Luke: "And that's the best answer I'm gonna get?"  
  
J: "Yep"  
  
Luke: "Okay"  
  
She and Jess left the diner in the direction of Rory's house. They walked in silence, but they both didn't mind. Rory couldn't help herself, she kept looking around, expecting to see Dan. Jess noticed.  
  
J: "Don't worry. He won't hurt you"  
  
R: "I know. It's just the idea that he might be looking at me right now....."  
  
J: "Well, I'm sure the fact that I'm walking next to you kinda spoils the fun for him"  
  
R: "Yeah, it kinda ruins the moment, don't you think? I mean, there's me. The gorgeous, beautiful young woman, and there's you. The......."  
  
J: "You're sure you wanna finish that sentence?"  
  
R: "No, cos I'm too afraid that I'll insult you and you're not gonna walk me home anymore"  
  
J: "And that with the crazy Psycho walking around....."  
  
R: "Exactly my point. But I might finish that sentence when this is all over....."  
  
J: "Can't wait"  
  
Rory laughed. Jess looked at her again. It was good to hear her laugh. He didn't like it to see her cry or to see her unhappy. When she laughed she always had this spark in her eyes. It was hard to explain, but he loved that spark. He loved to see her laugh and smile. It always made him want to kiss her. If he didn't look out he might really kiss her one of these days. He smirked. That would be something.  
  
R: "What?"  
  
He realized he was still staring at her.  
  
J: "Nothing"  
  
R: "No, you have a 'something' face"  
  
J: "A 'something' face?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "And what does a 'something' face look like?"  
  
R: "Pretty much like yours"  
  
J: "Well, sorry to dissapoint you, but my face is obviously a 'nothing' face"  
  
R: "Are you in a position to judge that?"  
  
J: "Well, it's my face, so I would say yes"  
  
R: "You're not the one looking at it"  
  
J: "Good point"  
  
She smiled again. They had almost reached the house.  
  
R: "Thanks for walking me home"  
  
J: "You're not gonna invite the guy with the 'something' face in?"  
  
R: "If the guy with the 'something' face wants to come in, then I'm not stopping him"  
  
They walked to the house and Rory had to admit she was already happy that there were no flowers in front of the door. She opened the door and they went in.  
  
R: "Make yourself at home"  
  
J: "I will"  
  
R: "Can I get you anything?"  
  
J: "No, I'm fine"  
  
They went into the livingroom. Rory threw her keys on the table. She took the phone from the couch and wanted to put it back in the standard. Then she noticed the flickering light on the answering machine. She stared at it for a second.  
  
J: "Everything okay?"  
  
She nodded. She hesitated for a moment, then she carefully pressed the button of the answering machine. She held her breath.  
  
You have two new messages:  
  
Hey Ror, it's me. Dan. Missed me? I just hope you're having a good time with your good friend Jess. You looked scared. Is that because of me? Well, don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll call you back later, when I know for sure you're home. Don't forget that I'll always love you......  
  
Rory immediately deleted the message, then she turned around so she faced Jess. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
J: "I thought you had 2 messages"  
  
Rory turned back and presses the button again.  
  
Hey hon, I just wanted to let you know that I have to work late tonight, but you're not home. God bless the answering machine. Just imagine what we would do without it......You would panic and think something horrible happened to me. Maybe you would think I got abducted by aliens and we don't want that to happen, do we? Anyway, I left some money on the refrigerator, so you can buy yourself some nice dinner at Luke's and don't drive him crazy......I'm the only one allowed to do that. I actually signed a contract for that. Bye, hon.  
  
Rory turned around and walked to the couch. She sat down next to Jess.  
  
J: "Are you okay?"  
  
R: "Do you think I am okay?"  
  
J: "You think I would ask you if you're okay when I already know the answer?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
J: "You still haven't answered my question"  
  
R: "What do you wanna hear? That I'm prefectly fine? That I don't care there's some crazy jerk out there watching me? That I'm not scared to death? That I don't care I'll be home alone tonight? Well, sorry to dissapoint you, Jess, but I can't answer any of those questions with yes"  
  
J: "Touchy...."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
R: "Sorry. I didn't mean to take this out on you"  
  
J: "I know. It doesn't matter"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
Jess wasn't sure what to say now. Should he ask her if she wanted him to stay or would that be weird? Or was that exactly what she wanted?  
  
J: " You know, if you want to I could stay a little longer.....to keep you company"  
  
Rory thought about it for a second.  
  
R: "No. You don't have to. You've done enough for now. I don't know how to thank you"  
  
J: "You don't have to thank me."  
  
R: "I really appreciate the offer, but I think it's best if I stay home alone tonight. You're right, Dan would never hurt me. Not if he 'loves' me like I says he does."  
  
Jess nodded. He knew Rory didn't really want to be alone, she just said so, because she wanted to look tough. And he liked that about her. That didn't stop him from worrying about her though.  
  
J: "Okay. Just promise me you'll call if anything's wrong"  
  
R: "Don't worry I will."  
  
J: "Good"  
  
R: "That doesn't mean you're gonna be sitting next to the phone the whole night, right? Cos I don't want you to do that."  
  
J: "Well, I wasn't planning to"  
  
R: "Good, cos I've done it once. I sat next to the phone for the whole night. I expected a call from a guy I really liked and let me tell you, it's no fun."  
  
J: "Did he call?"  
  
R: "Who?"  
  
J: "The guy you really liked"  
  
R: "No. Turned out he didn't like me as much as I thought"  
  
J: "Sorry"  
  
R: "Are you kidding? That was years ago. I'm over that"  
  
J: "Are you sure? Cos I've been there"  
  
R: "You? You liked a girl and she didn't like you?"  
  
J: "Hard to believe?"  
  
R: "No. But I would like to find out more about this girl.......Why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
J: "I'm not saying no to that"  
  
R: "I take it you've seen enough of Luke's food for the rest of your life, since you work there and all......How about pizza?"  
  
J: "I've never worked at a place where they sold pizzas, so......."  
  
R: "Good. I'll order some pizzas"  
  
Jess nodded. Rory had surprised him again. Not so long ago she had seemed so desperate and sad....but now. The spark was back. He really had to look out. Otherwise he would really do something he was probably gonna regret later. She didn't think about him that way and even if she did, then this wasn't the best time......Well, he could wait. 


	7. Like in a scary movie

***** Hey everybody! Before I start this chapter I just want to tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you read my stories. It really means a lot to me and I love all the great reviews. The other day I was reading my very first fic and I compared it with this one and I suddenly realized how much my writing has improved. And that's all because of you, because if it wasn't for all your great reviews I never would have continued writing. So, thank you! I know I'm not an amazing writer, but I do know that my stories aren't that bad and I just live for reviews. Every day I just have to check if I have new reviews and if I have and they're good, I walk around with a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day. Well, I just wanted to share this with you (I hope I didn't bore you too much). Now go ahead and read the new chapter. And please let me know what you think! Oh one more thing. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. I'm going to Germany with my parents and my little sister, so.......I hope you understand. I'll probably update one more chapter before I go, but I can't promise anything. Don't hate me...... Nice one  
  
*****  
  
Rory walked back into the livingroom. Jess had just left. She took the empty pizza boxes and brought them to the kitchen. In the mean time she kept thinking about Dan. She expected him to call the minute Jess had left, but he hadn't. Not yet, anyway. It was getting dark outside and it gave her the creeps. It reminded her of a scary movie. The pretty, young girl home alone......with a crazy psycho walking around somewhere. Not that she really saw Dan as a psycho, but he wasn't exactly Mr Innocent either. She was about to enter her bedroom to get a book when she heard a sound. She turned around. It came out of the livingroom. It sounded like someone had opened a window or something. Or maybe she was just getting paranoid. For a minute she stood in the kitchen. Frozen, not able to move. She couldn't believe how scared she was. Then she turned on the lights in her bedroom and the kitchen. She started to walk in the direction of the livingroom and turned on the light in the hall. Then she stepped into the livingroom. Nothing. Everything was still the same. She let a sigh of relieve. She walked to the windows and checked if they were all closed. They were. She laughed to herself. It had probably been the wind that scared her. She walked back in the hall and checked the frontdoor. It was still locked. She did the same with the door in the kitchen and she checked all the windows there. The fact that all the lights were on in the house and all doors and windows were locked, made her feel a whole lot better. She walked into her bedroom. Then she noticed the open window. She stopped walking and stared at it. That hadn't been open when she was here a few minutes ago to turn on the light, right? She took a few steps forward and felt the wind through her hair. Then she closed the window. She sat down on her bed. Her back facing the door. She thought for a minute. Maybe the window had been open all day. That was possible. It was possible that she had opened it this morning when she got out of bed........She just wished she could remember. Again she felt like the pretty, young girl in a scary movie. Things like this always happened in scary movies. The girl started to doubt herself and started to get paranoid and eventually she would panic. Well, that wasn't gonna happen to her. She got up from the bed and took a book from her desk. She walked back into the kitchen, not turning off the lights in the bedroom. She did close her bedroomdoor, that way she would hear it when someone opened it. She walked into the livingroom. When she passed the frontdoor she just had to check if it was still locked. Of course it was. She sat down on the couch and made herself as small as possible. She opened the book and started to read. After three pages she put the book down. She couldn't concentrate. At least not on the book. She was about to get up from the couch to get a coke out of the kitchen when she heard something. It came from upstairs. It were footsteps. Someone was walking around upstairs. Rory hesitated for a moment. She felt so incredibly scared, but she knew she couldn't just sit here and wait. She turned around and looked at the phone. Maybe she should call someone. Dean....or Jess. She suddenly turned back to the stairs when she heard something fall. Upstairs. Now she knew for sure there was something up there. She just couldn't imagine that it was Dan. How did he get there? As far as she knew he wasn't Spiderman. Then she thought of the open window in her bedroom. She looked around the room. She needed to find something to defend herself with. When she heard the footsteps again, she decided she shouldn't wait longer. She got up from the couch and walked to the stairs. She climbed the stairs, but stopped after a few steps. She was so scared. She took a deep breath, then she walked upstairs.  
  
R: "Hello?"  
  
No answer. She didn't hear anything anymore. No footsteps. Nothing.  
  
R: "Is anybody there?"  
  
She walked into the room and immediately noticed the lamp on the floor. She walked towards it and picked it up, then she put it back on the table. She turned around so she faced the door again. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet. She walked back to the door. She realized she wasn't so scared anymore. She was getting mad now. Dan was somewhere in the house messing with her and she didn't like it. She had enough. This had to stop. She had to do something.....even if she did something that was nothing like her. She ran down the stairs.  
  
R: "Dan? Dan? I know you're here. Show yourself"  
  
She ran through the livingroom, through the hall, into the kitchen. There she saw it. On the kitchen table. She stopped walking and the look on her face changed. She stared at it. There it was, on the kitchen table. One single red rose. She took one step forward, her eyes never leaving the red rose.What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? He wandered through her house now?! Her house. In the dark? Had he completely lost his mind?! She picked up the rose and looked at it. It was beautiful, but she hated it at the same time. She looked to the left and saw that the door was open. She walked towards it, the rose in her right hand. She stood in the doorway and stared into the night. She looked to the left, then to the right. It was dark and she couldn't see much, but she was pretty sure there was nothing there. She walked back inside, but she didn't close the door. She put the rose on the kitchen table. She walked back into the livingroom and picked up the phone. She dialed a number.  
  
J: "Hello?"  
  
R: "Jess. It's me"  
  
J: "What's wrong?"  
  
R: "I think he's inside the house"  
  
J: "What?!"  
  
R: "What should I do?"  
  
J: "Okay......just calm down. Go outside and wait for me there"  
  
R: "Outside? What if he is there?"  
  
J: "You just said he was inside"  
  
R: "Well, maybe he's not inside the house anymore"  
  
J: "Then you shouldn't have said that he is inside the house"  
  
R: "I know, but I still don't know what to do now."  
  
J: "Stay wherever you are and wait for me"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
J: "..........And just for your information I wasn't sitting next to the phone"  
  
R: "If you say so"  
  
She put the phone down. For a minute she stood there with the phone in her hand. She knew Jess told her that she should stay where she are, but she suddenly remembered she had left the back door open. She walked back into the kitchen and closed the back door. She turned around and picked up the rose. She looked at it, then she broke the rose in half and threw it back on the kitchen table. Then she heard knocking. On the front door. She let a sigh of relieve and walked into the hall. She opened the door.  
  
R: "Thank God, you're here"  
  
J: "Are you sure you wanna thank God for that?"  
  
She stepped aside and let him in.  
  
J: "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: "I guess so"  
  
They walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.  
  
J: "What happened?"  
  
R: "He was here. I know he was"  
  
J: "How do you know?"  
  
R: "After you left I wanted to get a book out of my bedroom, but when I got into the kitchen I heard something, it came out of the livingroom, so I walked back. I didn't see anything, so I walked back to the kitchen and entered my bedroom......."  
  
J: "Then what?"  
  
R: "My bedroom window was open"  
  
J: "And you hadn't opened it?"  
  
R: "I don't think so, but I'm not 100% sure. Anyway, I closed the window, took a book and sat down on the couch in the livingroom."  
  
J: "That's it?"  
  
R: "No. I heard another noise. From upstairs. Footsteps and later I heard something fall"  
  
J: "What did you do?"  
  
R: "I went upstairs to check it out"  
  
J: "And?"  
  
R: "I didn't see anybody.....So I walked back downstairs, into the kitchen and there it was....."  
  
J: "What?"  
  
R: "A rose......and the back door was open"  
  
J: "And then you called me"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "You think he's still inside the house?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: "No, otherwise I would have heard him"  
  
Jess got up from the couch.  
  
R: "What are you doing?"  
  
J: "You have a flashlight?"  
  
Rory nodded. She got up and they walked into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard above the sink and took out a flashlight, she checked if it worked. She handed it to Jess.  
  
R: "Here"  
  
J: "Thanks"  
  
R: "What are you gonna do with it?"  
  
Jess didn't answer. He opened the backdoor and turned on the flashlight. Then he dissapeared into the dark. Rory stood still in the doorway. She was worried.  
  
R: "You see him?"  
  
No answer. She followed the light of the flashlight with her eyes, then the light dissapeared around the house. Rory sighed. She wanted him to come back in. She leaned against the door. She didn't get it. How did Dan do it? He came in through a window in her bedroom, but how did he get upstairs without her seeing him? She walked into the livingroom and picked up the phone.  
  
R: "Come on" she whispered.  
  
She never thought this day would come, but she wanted Dan to call her. So she could tell him how it was. She was mad. Really mad. Why was he doing this to her? She sat down on the couch and put the phone on the table in front of her. Why didn't he call? She almost shrieked when she heard a noise coming out of the kitchen. Then she realized it was Jess. He walked into the livingroom.  
  
R: "And?"  
  
J: "Nothing"  
  
R: "Are you sure?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
Jess sat down next to her. He put the flashlight on the table, next to the phone.  
  
J: "What are you doing?"  
  
Jess nodded at the phone.  
  
R: "I'm waiting"  
  
J: "You want him to call?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "Because this has to stop. I have to talk to him"  
  
J: "Why don't you call him?"  
  
R: "I'm pretty sure he's not at the Inn. I know he's still somewhere around the house and I know he'll call me sooner or later"  
  
J: "I hope you're right"  
  
R: "You locked the back door?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Are you sure?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
Rory got up.  
  
J: "You don't trust me?"  
  
R: "I trust you, I just wanna see for myself"  
  
J: "Go ahead"  
  
She walked into the kitchen and checked the back door. Of course it was locked. She walked back into the livingroom.  
  
J: "You look tired"  
  
R: "That would be because I am tired"  
  
J: "Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
R: "With Dan still out there somewhere? I don't think I can"  
  
J: "When is your mom coming home?"  
  
Rory checked her watch.  
  
R: "Don't know. In a few hours I guess"  
  
J: "Wait here"  
  
Jess got up from the couch. He walked out of the livingroom. Rory had no idea what he was doing. She sat down on the couch and waited. After a few minutes he came back in. He was carrying a pillow and a blanket. He handed it to her.  
  
J: "Here. At least try to get some sleep"  
  
R: "What are you gonna do?"  
  
Jess picked the book Rory had been reading up from the couch.  
  
J: "I'll read"  
  
R: "You've already read this book"  
  
J: "So have you"  
  
R: "Good point"  
  
A minute later she was lying on the couch. She watched Jess. He was sitting on a chair, reading. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep, so she opened them again. Jess was still reading.  
  
R: "Is it interesting?"  
  
Jess looked up.  
  
J: "I thought you were gonna sleep"  
  
R: "I'm trying, but it's not that easy"  
  
Jess continued the reading and Rory closed her eyes again. She was really glad Jess was here. Now she didn't have to be scared anymore and that was a relieve. She knew Jess would protect her.....and that felt good. She realized that something had changed. Her feelings for Jess. He was becoming more than a friend. It scared her, but at the same time it felt good. Really good. When all this was over she had some serious thinking to do. A few minutes later she fell asleep. 


	8. Worried

***** Here it is! I'm leaving tomorrow (For the people who don't know yet, I'm going to Germany for two weeks), so I decided to update one more chapter before I went away. I hope you enjoy it and I promise I'll update the minute I get back...... Nice one *****  
  
Lorelai quietly opened the front door and went in. As quiet as possible she took off her coat and went into the linvingroom. She almost shrieked when she saw two people in the dark room. As she looked closer she saw it was Rory on the couch. She was asleep and had a smile on her face. In the chair sat Jess. Jess? He was sleeping and a book had fallen on the floor next to him. Lorelai smiled. She had no idea what happened here tonight, but she was glad that Rory was okay. She walked into the kitchen. She noticed the rose on the kitchen table. Or what was left of it. She wondered who gave it to Rory. She sat down on a kitchen chair. Should she wake them up, before she went to bed? She hesitated for a moment, then she decided Luke might get worried if Jess didn't come home. She walked back into the livingroom. She sat down on the end of the couch and stroke the cheek of her daughter. Rory slowly woke up and stared in the eyes of her mom. Immediately she sat straight up.  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
L: "Yeah, that's me. What's he doing here?"  
  
She pointed at Jess. Rory looked at him. He looked so cute. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
R: "He came by to keep me company"  
  
L: "Ah"  
  
Rory got up from the couch and walked towards Jess. She stood still in front of him.  
  
R: "Jess? Jess?"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
R: "Jess?" she said again, a little louder this time.  
  
It helped, Jess woke up and found himself staring in the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
J: "Rory!"  
  
Just like Rory, he immediately sat straight up. Then he noticed Lorelai.  
  
J: "Lorelai!"  
  
L: "Yeah, I guess you could call me that, since you're sleeping here now"  
  
Jess got up.  
  
J: "I'm so sorry. I fell asleep"  
  
R: "Obviously"  
  
Jess checked his watch.  
  
J: "I should get back to the diner."  
  
R: "You don't have to go"  
  
J: "Yes, I do"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
Jess looked at Rory.  
  
J: "How are you feeling?"  
  
R: "Better"  
  
J: "Good"  
  
They stared in each others eyes for a second. Suddenly Rory felt something, she had never felt before when she was around him. She felt like kissing him. Her own feelings started to scare her now and she quickly looked away. Jess looked at Lorelai.  
  
J: "I promise, I'll call next time I need a place to sleep"  
  
L: "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like you took my bed or something. It's just a chair....and it's just standing here, doing nothing, so....."  
  
Jess walked to the door. He opened it.  
  
R: "Jess...."  
  
Jess turned around.  
  
J: 'Yeah?"  
  
R: "Thanks for everything. I owe you"  
  
J: "No, you don't. Just come to the diner tomorrow so we can solve this, okay?"  
  
She nodded. Then Jess dissapeared into the night. He closed the door behind him. Rory sat down on the couch.  
  
L: "Okay, what was that about?"  
  
R: "What was what about?"  
  
L: "Well, Jess was in our chair, sleeping. That doesn't happen often.....and the thing he said about solving stuff.......not good. You're not in trouble, are you?"  
  
Rory looked away.  
  
R: "No......not really"  
  
L: "Don't lie to mommy"  
  
R: "You know what? I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm tired and I'm going to bed"  
  
L: "You don't wanna tell me?"  
  
R: "No. It's nothing. Really. It's nothing we can't solve"  
  
L: "We as in you and Jess?"  
  
R: "Yes"  
  
L: " Now I'm worried"  
  
R: "Don't be. It's nothing big. Not yet anyway. If it really gets out of hand, then I'll tell you. I just wanna solve this on my own"  
  
L: "On your own....with Jess"  
  
R: "Something like that, yeah"  
  
L: "And this thing you guys have to solve, does that have something to do with a certain rose on the kitchen table"  
  
R: "Kinda"  
  
L: "You know, I don't like it when you keep things from me"  
  
R: "I don't like it to keep things from you either"  
  
L: "Then don't. Just tell me what's wrong"  
  
R: "I can't"  
  
L: "Not can't. Won't"  
  
R: "Okay, won't. But that's a choice I make"  
  
L: "So you are in trouble?"  
  
R: "Don't know"  
  
L: "Are you in danger?"  
  
R: "I don't think so"  
  
L: "You never keep things from me. What's different now?"  
  
R: "Nothing. Nothing's different. I just don't want you to worry about nothing"  
  
L: "Well, this is obviously 'something', otherwise you would have told me and besides, I am already worried. I can't be more worried.....unless you're gonna tell me some serialkiller is after you, but otherwise there's no way I could be more worried......So, it wouldn't make a difference if you told me"  
  
R: "Maybe not....."  
  
Rory hesitated and looked up at her mom. Maybe she was right. What difference would it make if she told her mom? Wait, if she told her mom she knew for sure that by tomorrow morning the whole town knew and that was something she didn't want to happen. Not if she could solve it in a not violent way.  
  
R: "Listen, I'll tell you, just not now. There's one more thing I have to do tomorrow and if that doesn't change the situation then I'll tell you. You can live with that?"  
  
L: "If you can guarantee that you're not gonna be dead by then"  
  
R: "Mom! Of course not. I'm not in grave danger or anything"  
  
L: "Just checking"  
  
R: "So, that's okay with you?"  
  
Her mom nodded.  
  
L: "Sure. What difference does one more day make?"  
  
Rory smiled at her mom. Then she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.  
  
R: "I'm going to bed"  
  
L: "Yeah, me too"  
  
Rory got up from the couch. She smiled at her mom, then she left the livingroom and dissapeared into her bedroom. Lorelai sighed. What was going on? Rory never kept things from her. They were so close. She knew everything there was to know about her daughter. And now there was something Rory wasn't telling her. Lorelai had to admit, it hurt. And on top of that she was incredibly worried. Rory told her everything, except this. That could only mean one thing: it was something bad. Something big and bad and something Rory thought she couldn't handle. What was she supposed to do now? She felt like she had to do something to help her daughter. She couldn't just wait until tomorrow and Rory would tell her. She just couldn't. But did she have a choice? If Rory didn't wanna talk...... Lorelai decided there was nothing she could right now. It was late and she was tired. She got up from the couch and turned off the lights in the house, then she went upstairs.....  
  
Rory felt awful, she hadn't been able to sleep after she went to bed. The whole Dan-thing kept haunting her. She was really worried about all this and she felt bad about not telling her mom. She always told her mom everything and now.... She took one last look into the mirror, then she left her bedroom. Her mom wasn't awake yet. Or maybe she was....Rory noticed the mug on the kitchen table. It was empty.  
  
R: "Mom?"  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen.  
  
L: "Goodmorning, honey. You want some coffee?"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
Lorelai took a mug out of a cupboard and filled it with coffee. Rory sat down at the kitchen table. Her mom handed her the mug.  
  
L: "Here. Some homemade coffee. I'm sure it will make you feel better"  
  
Rory took a sip from the coffee. She made a face.  
  
R: "This is old?"  
  
L: "It is?"  
  
R: "Yes, when did you make this?"  
  
L: "When I woke up"  
  
R: "And when was that?"  
  
L: "A few hours ago"  
  
R: "Okay, that explains why the coffee is old. I do wanna know why you got up so early though. That's nothing like you. You like sleeping. You remember dad calling you Sleeping Beauty? He called you that because you always sleep"  
  
L: "And because I'm beautiful"  
  
R: "That too of course"  
  
L: "I just didn't feel like sleeping anymore......that's not that weird is it?"  
  
R: "It is, when you're name is Lorelai Gilmore"  
  
L: "Fine. I couldn't sleep...Happy now?"  
  
R: "Oh my God. You were worried. You were worried about last night.....That's why you couldn't sleep. Now I feel so guilty....You like sleeping and now because of me you couldn't. Please forgive me!"  
  
L: "Are you kidding? It's not your fault. I just couldn't sleep. There could be a million reasons why I couldn't sleep....."  
  
R: "Like what?"  
  
L: "Well................I don't wanna talk about it. Look, let me make this up to you. Come with me to Luke's and I'll buy you coffee....and breakfast"  
  
R: "Buy?"  
  
L: "Figuratively speaking"  
  
R: "Of course"  
  
L: "Let's go"  
  
R: "Coming!"  
  
A few minutes later they entered Luke's. The diner was pretty much empty. Only a few customers.  
  
L: "You wanna sit at a table? Or at the counter?"  
  
R: "Counter is fine"  
  
L: "Then counter it is!"  
  
R: "Why are you so cheery? You should be cranky and mad....at me."  
  
L: "I can do a night without sleep."  
  
R: "No, you can't. I mean, normal people can, but you can't. I know you"  
  
L: "So I'm not normal? Is that what you're saying? Now I have to admit that I'm getting a bit cranky"  
  
They sat down at the counter. Luke came downstairs. He went into the kitchen and came back out with two plates.  
  
Luke: "I'll be right with you"  
  
L: "I could get my own coffee...."  
  
Luke: "Do not touch my stuff"  
  
Luke put the plates down on a table near the window. Then he walked back to the counter.  
  
L: "Why can't I touch your stuff? I never broke any of your stuff"  
  
Luke: "And I would like to keep it that way"  
  
Luke poured them two coffee and handed it to them.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
L: "You do realize I'm touching your stuff right now, right?"  
  
Luke: "Can I get you anything else?  
  
L: "Yes, take your pen and a blank sheet of paper, cos I'm gonna order like I've never ordered before. What do you want Rory?"  
  
R: "I'm not that hungry"  
  
L: "You're not.....Well....you have to be hungry otherwise it wouldn't be the order I had in mind"  
  
Rory ignored her mom.  
  
R: "Luke? Do you know where Jess is?"  
  
Luke: "Upstairs. Doing his hair. So that means you shouldn't expect him very soon"  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
L: "Honey, I'm still waiting for you to order"  
  
R: ".....I don't want anything. I'm perfectly happy with my coffee"  
  
L: "How can you be perfectly happy with coffee? I mean, coffee is great, I won't deny that, but food with the coffee..........that's even better. You're my daughter, you should know things like that. Haven't I taught you that? Food is good, coffee is even better, but food with coffee is.......perfect"  
  
R: "Well, then you order your food and coffee"  
  
L: "I'm sorry. Are you my daughter? You look like her, you dress like her, you have the same voice like her, but the words that are coming out of your mouth are so not like her. What did you do with her?"  
  
R: "I'm still here mom. Don't worry. You know I'll never leave you.......I'm just nog hungry right now"  
  
L: "But you're Rory.....you're always hungry"  
  
R: "Just not right now"  
  
Luke: "Are you still gonna order?"  
  
L: "Of course I'm still gonna order....."  
  
Rory turned around when she heard the door opening behind her. It was him. It was Dan. He came walking towards the counter with a huge smile on his face. Rory felt her heart beating. She was really scared of him. Even in the diner, with her mom and Luke nearby, she was still scared. Suddenly she forgot everything that was happening around her, the only she saw was Dan. She turned around.  
  
R: "Mom"  
  
L: "Wait a minute, honey. I'm still not sure if I should order pancakes or.....noodles"  
  
Luke: "Noodles for breakfast?"  
  
L: "I like noodles"  
  
R: "Mom....."  
  
L: "What's wrong?"  
  
R: "I have to talk to someone"  
  
L: "Go ahead, don't let my major breakfast dilemma stop you"  
  
R: "Why don't you take both?"  
  
L: "Both, huh?"  
  
Rory left her mom at the counter and got up. She turned around and saw Dan sitting at a table in the middle of the diner. He smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but she didn't think it really worked. She really wanted Jess to be downstairs right now. He was the only one who knew what was going on. She took a deep breath, then she walked towards Dan. 


	9. Problem solved

***** Hey everybody! I'm back (duh, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, right?). I had a great time in Germany, but I'm glad to be back. I really felt like I was kinda abandoning all of you, I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy it, because there are only three more chapters to go (this one included)! Nice one *****  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
Dan: "Hey"  
  
She hesitated for a moment and looked at her hands, they were shaking. She was nervous. She sat down at the table.  
  
Dan: "How's my princess doing today?"  
  
R: "I'm not your princess"  
  
Dan: "You're right, your more than that. You're a queen.....you're the queen of all princesses"  
  
R: "No, I'm not. Look, Dan....we have to talk"  
  
D: "Okay"  
  
She saw how Dan was about to take her hand in his' , so she quickly took her hand back.  
  
D: "Is something wrong?"  
  
R: "Yeah, yeah. You could say that"  
  
D: "Then tell me"  
  
Rory looked up at Dan. She was afraid to look in his eyes.  
  
R: "Look, I don't know what you want from me, but I have a boyfriend"  
  
D: "I thought you were gonna break up with him?"  
  
R: "No, you decided that I should break up with him, you didn't give me much of a choice. If....and I say, if I'm gonna break up with Dean, then that's because I don't love him anymore, not because I want to be with you"  
  
D: "What are you talking about?"  
  
R: "I'm talking about the fact that I don't like it when guys break into my house at night and scare me to death"  
  
D: "I didn't scare you to death, I just left a rose on the kitchen table"  
  
R: "Yeah, I noticed that. You know, I think it's best if you leave me alone from now on. No more flowers, no more phonecalls, no more visits"  
  
D: "How can you say this? I love you"  
  
Rory suddenly felt a bit sorry for him. She looked at him and saw how desperate he was. She really couldn't imagine that this was the same guy who scared her so much last night. He was just some guy who couldn't except the fact that she didn't want him.  
  
R: "No, you don't. Don't you see that? You don't know me. You don't know about all my bad habits. I know that if we get to know each other, you are so gonna change your mind. I'm not the perfect girl I might look like. I'm really not."  
  
D: "You are in my eyes"  
  
R: "Well, then you should see me when I get out of bed in the morning..........You haven't seen that, have you?"  
  
D: "No....."  
  
R: "Good.....cos it's not pretty. My hair is all messed up and I usually forget to take my make-up off at night, so....in the morning, I usually find mascara on my chin....."  
  
D: "I get the picture"  
  
Rory now saw him again as the guy she had met a few days ago. The funny guy, the mystery guy......Not the crazy psycho she thought he was. She started to relax and figured that she and Dan could work things out.  
  
R: "You are a nice guy, you really are, but.....I don't wanna be with you and I just hope you can accept that. I want you to leave town and to forget that I ever existed. Believe me, it's for the best. For the both of us"  
  
A silence fell. Rory wasn't sure what to do now. Should she just get up now and say goodbye? Or should she wait for him to say something? She looked at the expression on his face, but didn't show any emotion at all.  
  
D: "You know, Rory? I really agree on everything you just said, but there's one problem......"  
  
R: "There is?"  
  
D: "Yes......"  
  
Suddenly he looked up at her. Their eyes met. Then he suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
D: "I want you. So I'll do whatever is necessary to get you....."  
  
Rory looked in his eyes. His beautiful dark brown eyes were almost black now. And they were full of anger. Rory wasn't sure what to do.  
  
R: "Could you please let go of me?"  
  
Dan didn't answer. He just tightened his grip.  
  
R: "You're hurting me, Dan. Please...."  
  
She tried to get the attention of her mom, who was still talking to Luke without making a scene. Then she saw Jess coming down the stairs. When Jess saw what was going on, he immediately ran to the table. Dan let go of Rory. Jess grabbed Dan's shirt and pushed him against the window. It was a miracle it didn't break. Rory got up from her chair.  
  
R: "Jess...."  
  
She looked around the diner. Everybody was looking at them now. Her mom with a puzzled look on her face. Luke walked towards them.  
  
Luke: "What's going on here? Jess, let go of him"  
  
Jess ignored his uncle. He didn't let go of Dan. He just kept looking at him. Rory saw how angry Jess was.  
  
R: "Jess, Jess.....Don't hurt him"  
  
Jess ignored her too.  
  
J: "You are so gonna pay for this.....Dan. I think Rory just told you to leave her alone. And it's not the first time she told you that, is it? So when are you gonna listen? She doesn't want you, casanova. And if I were you, I would listen to her, cos there's this thing. The thing that Rory is really loved around here. Everybody knows her and when the town find out you're hurting her, you'll have a much bigger problem than just me, cos they're all gonna come after you, Dan. No doubt about it."  
  
Rory watched Jess. She was amazed by him. Just a minute ago he had seemed so angry and Rory really thought they were gonna get in a fight, but something in Jess' voice made her change her mind. He seemed so calm now. Like he wasn't angry at all. Instead of fighting he actually tried to talk to him. Then Dan started to laugh.  
  
J: "What's so funny?"  
  
D: "You know what it is, Jess? You want this girl just as much as I do. And isn't it ironic that she doesn't want you either? The only difference between us is that at least I'm trying to get her. You're doing nothing........You're just praying that she'll fall into your arms one day"  
  
J: "Oh please, shut up"  
  
D: "What? You don't like hearing the truth?"  
  
Rory saw how mad Jess was getting. She walked towards Jess.  
  
R: "Jess. Please let go of him. Don't hurt him"  
  
J: "Why not? After everything he has done to you....."  
  
R: "He never hurt me, he just.......scared me"  
  
Lorelai got up from her stool.  
  
L: "Okay, hold on. What the hell is going on here?"  
  
R: "Jess, please let go of him"  
  
Jess hesitated for a moment, then he slowly let go of Dan and took a step back. Rory took his arm and pulled him a few steps towards her, away from Dan.  
  
R: "Thank you"  
  
L: "Okay, now everybody sit down"  
  
Nobody listened.  
  
L: "Sit down!"  
  
Rory sat down on her chair. Jess sat down next to her. Lorelai looked at the other two customers in the diner. She walked towards them.  
  
L: "Hi, my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I realize this is a pretty weird question, but do you think it's possible to finish your breakfast somewhere else? Cos we kinda have a situation here, you see........Bad neighbourhood........Anyway, I understand that you want to finish your breakfast, so......I could recommend the Independence Inn to do that, it's very nearby and they have the most delicious food...."  
  
Luke: "Lorelai, what are you doing with my customers?"  
  
L: "Nothing. They wanna leave. I guess they don't like your food...."  
  
Lorelai helped the old lady to get up from her chair.  
  
L: "Oh, thank you so much....and take yourt husband with you"  
  
They all watched how the old couple left the diner.  
  
R: "Oh, you're so mean"  
  
L: "What?!"  
  
R: "Those people were old.....and deaf probably....."  
  
L: "But not blind, if they see the violence I'm going to use here......"  
  
R: "Mom, calm down"  
  
L: "You know, if I remembered well, I just asked everybody to sit down"  
  
Luke: "Asked?"  
  
L: "Sit down"  
  
Luke sat down.  
  
L: "Dan?......"  
  
Dan hesitated, then he sat down.  
  
L: "Thank you"  
  
R: "Mom, please don't do this"  
  
L: "I just wanna find out what the hell is going on here"  
  
R: "And I will tell you.......at home"  
  
L: "uhuh....no, you're going to tel me right here, right now"  
  
Rory looked at Jess.  
  
J: "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Suddenly Dan got up again.  
  
Dan: "I'm so not in the mood for this"  
  
Luke: "I don't think anybody is in the mood for this...."  
  
Without saying anything Dan left the diner. Lorelai didn't react.  
  
Luke: "If I would have done that......"  
  
L: "Then I would have taken over your diner....."  
  
J: "I think the main suspect just left the courtroom"  
  
L: "I know"  
  
R: "Mom, I'll tell you what's going on......but please come home with me."  
  
L: "No"  
  
R: "Mom. Everything is solved now. Dan will leave me alone and there's nothing to be worried about anymore. I'll fill you in on the details at home, promise"  
  
Luke: "So, who was this guy anyway? You had a stalker?"  
  
J: "More of a secret admirer"  
  
R: "Just not so secret...."  
  
J: "Maybe you should go to the police"  
  
R: "And tell them what? He didn't do anything illegal"  
  
J: "He broke into your house"  
  
L: "He did what?"  
  
R: "Yes, he broke into my house, but he didn't take anything......They can't arrest him for that and even if they can, I'm not sure I want them to"  
  
J: "After everything the guy has done to you?"  
  
R: "The only bad thing he did to me was breaking into my house"  
  
J: "Listen, he caused you a lot of trouble."  
  
R: "I know he did, but let's face it......he sent me flowers......he left a message on my answering machine.....nothing incriminating"  
  
J: "He followed you"  
  
R: "We're not sure about that......and besides, Dan isn't a criminal. He just not 100%........... He doesn't belong in jail"  
  
J: "No, he belongs in a mental institution"  
  
R: "Maybe...."  
  
L: "Okay, could you please fill me in here?"  
  
R: "Yes, I can. At home. Let's go"  
  
Rory looked at Jess before she got up.  
  
R: "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you"  
  
J: "Don't worry about it"  
  
Rory hesitated for a moment, then she gave him a hug. She was so glad he was here.It was over now. Dan probably wouldn't dare to come near her ever again. But all this made her realize something. It made her realize that she didn't love Dean anymore. She had once, but the love was over. They started to become friends. She felt really bad about it, but she knew what she had to do. It wasn't fair to stay with him when she didn't love him anymore. And the weird thing was that it was Dan who made her realize this. If it wasn't for him, she probably never would have found out how she feels about Jess. She let go of Jess and stared in his eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she got up. She took her moms hand and left the diner. 


	10. Feeling guilty

L: "Okay..and you didn't feel like telling me this when it all started?"  
  
Rory just told her mom about everyting that had happened.  
  
R: "I'm sorry. I just thought I could take care of it myself."  
  
L: "Well, you obviously couldn't"  
  
R: "No, that's why I told Jess about it."  
  
L: "Why Jess?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: "I don't know. He was there. And I thought about telling Dean, but I know him. He would have killed Dan........"  
  
L: "And I wouldn't have blamed him"  
  
R: "Mom! Listen to yourself. Why are we having this conversation in the first place? Everything is solved now, right? Jess took care of it"  
  
L: "Yes, exactly and I don't like that. I thought you always told me everything. I always thought we were best friends"  
  
R: "We are...."  
  
L: "Don't you tell your best friend everything?"  
  
R: "I always tell you everything.....Just not this. Don't make such a big deal out of it. It's over now. And I promise that next time some crazy psycho thinks he's in love with me and breaks into the house I'll tell you"  
  
L: "That's all I'm asking"  
  
Rory looked up at her mom. She tried to look innocent.  
  
R: "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
L: "Of course not......and don't look at me like that"  
  
R: "Like what?"  
  
L: "Like an innocent, homeless puppy that lives on the street and that's hungry and cold and knocks on my door cos it needs a place to stay"  
  
R: "I'm not so sure a puppy knows how to knock on a door"  
  
L: "Some of them are very well trained"  
  
R: "Oh. Well, don't worry. I'm not a puppy, I'm not homeless, not hungry and not cold"  
  
L: "But you are innocent?"  
  
R: "Of course I am. Whatever it is, I'm not guilty"  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
L: "Come here"  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter a big hug. She was so lucky to have a daughter like Rory. And she loved her so much. Things hadn't always been easy, but Lorelai knew now that whatever it was, they we're gonna be fine. They were gonna work things out and no matter what happened, nothing was gonna come between her and Rory.  
  
R: "You know mom, I could use some oxygen....."  
  
Lorelai quickly let go of your daughter.  
  
L: "Sorry....."  
  
R: "That's okay"  
  
L: "So, how about a movie-night tonight?"  
  
R: "Sounds good"  
  
L: "You could invite Lane and Paris if you want to"  
  
R: "I'll call them....."  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
R: "......or they call me. Could you get it please?"  
  
L: "Sure"  
  
Lorelai got up from the couch and answered the phone.  
  
L: "Hello?.....Hey.....sure, hang on"  
  
Lorelai turned around.  
  
L: "It's for you. Your boyfriend.  
  
R: "Boyfriend?"  
  
L: "Yeah, I think you might know him. Tall, cute......I think his name is Dean. I'm sure you've met him before" She said sarcastically.  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
She took the phone out of her moms hand.  
  
R: "Dean?"  
  
Dean: "Hey, Rory"  
  
R: "How are you?"  
  
Dean: "I think I'm the one who should ask you that. I heard some weird story about a serial killer coming after you"  
  
R: "Let me guess, Miss Patty?"  
  
Dean: "Yeah, so I didn't take it too seriously, but....."  
  
R: "Don't worry. There were no serial killers involved."  
  
Dean: "So you're okay?'  
  
R: "Yeah, I guess so. Can we talk?"  
  
Dean: "Sure, about what?"  
  
R: "There are just some things I have to talk to you about"  
  
Dean: "I have to work first. You meet me at Doose's when I'm done?"  
  
R: "Sure"  
  
Dean: "Okay. Well, see you in a few hours"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
Dean: "I love you"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
Then she hung up the phone. She turned to her mom. They stood in silence for a little while.  
  
R: "You think we can do this movie-night tomorrow?"  
  
L: "Sure''  
  
R : ''You don't mind ?"  
  
L: "No, it sounds like you have some unfinished business with your boyfriend"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
L: "So you're really gonna do it?"  
  
R: "You must think I'm crazy"  
  
L: "No, not at all. You have to do what you think is right"  
  
R: "I don't even know why I'm gonna do it."  
  
L: "You still love him?"  
  
R: "No...."  
  
L: "Sounds like a good reason to break up with him."  
  
R: "I guess so....."  
  
L: "Does a guy named Jess have anything to do with this decision?"  
  
R: "Sorta....."  
  
L: "You know how I feel about Jess.....but I want you to be happy"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
L: "So you really think this is the right thing to do?"  
  
R: "Yeah."  
  
L: "Then I'm not stopping you."  
  
R: "It's just so hard......I don't wanna hurt him. He's so sweet"  
  
L: "I know, honey. But if you don't love him anymore then it's not fair to stay with him"  
  
R: "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
L: "Now you mention it........Not lately....."  
  
R: "Well, I love you"  
  
L: "I love you too"  
  
R: "You better...."  
  
L: "Or what?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: "Don't know yet"  
  
Lorelai smiled. She gave her daughter another hug, for the second time that day. Rory put her arms around her mother. She hated this. She didn't wanna break up with Dean. She was afraid to hurt him, afraid he was gonna get mad at her, but on the other hand she knew it was the right thing to do. She wasn't happy with him anymore, so it wasn't fair to stay with him. Dean deserved better. He deserved someone who truly loved him and didn't think about some other guy when she kissed him. Because that was the truth. She couldn't stop thinking about Jess. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for a long time. She hated herself for it, because she knew how lucky she was to have a guy like Dean, but she couldn't help it. That's why she had to do this. That's why she had to break up with the sweetest guy she had ever met. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and she really wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done.  
  
She took a deep breath before she entered Doose's market. She looked around and saw Dean in the back of the store. He was helping someone to get something from the top shelf. She felt how nervous she was, then she walked toward him. Dean looked up and a smile appeared on his face. It made her feel even more guilty. If that was humanly possible.  
  
Dean: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
He gave her a kiss. She realized this was probably the last kiss he was ever gonna give her. It made her hesitate for a moment. Was this what she really wanted? Yes, it was. She had to.  
  
R: "Are you ready?"  
  
Dean: "Yep. I'm all yours"  
  
R: "Great"  
  
She and Dean walked outside. They sat down in front of Doose's. On the sidewalk. It must have looked weird, but it wasn't busy on the streets, so they both didn't really care.  
  
Dean: "I'm kinda curious to find out about the thing that happened. You know, the thing that didn't involve a serialkiller?"  
  
R: "Oh that. It was nothing big. You know that guy you saw me with the other day in the diner?"  
  
Dean: "Yeah"  
  
R: "It turned out he kinda had this thing for me and that he was kinda overreacting it"  
  
Dean: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "Well, those roses you found in front of the door were from him and he broke into the house yesterday"  
  
Dean: "What did he do?!"  
  
R: "Nothing. He left a rose on the kitchen table. It just scared the hell out of me, that's all"  
  
Dean: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
R: "Because I was stupid and I thought I could handle it myself. That guy really was crazy. He wanted me to break up with you"  
  
Dean: "Well, thank God you didn't"  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. Rory closed her eyes. Why did he have to make this even harder? She felt so guilty.  
  
Dean: "Are you okay?"  
  
R: "Yeah, why?"  
  
Dean: "I don't know. You look distracted. Not that I blame you after that situation with that freak"  
  
R: "Yeah, that must be it."  
  
A silence fell.  
  
R: "You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Dean: "Sure"  
  
They got up. They started to walk. He took her hand. For a few minutes they walked in silence. Hand in hand. Rory wasn't sure how to do it. She didn't know how to tell him this without breaking his heart. If there was a way to tell him without breaking his heart.  
  
R: "There's something else I want to talk to you about"  
  
Dean: "Well, go ahead"  
  
R: "Look, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this"  
  
Dean: "Tell me what?"  
  
R: "This is really hard for me"  
  
Dean: "What is?"  
  
She stopped walking and took his other hand, so she was holding both of his hands.  
  
R: "I don't think there's an easy way to tell you this, so......I'm just gonna say it."  
  
She looked at Dean. He had an insecure look on his face. Waiting for what was coming. She tried not to feel guilty, but she didn't do a really good job.  
  
R: "I think it's best if we break up"  
  
Another silence fell. Dean looked at her full of disbelieve. She felt so sorry for him. Dean smiled at her. An insecure smile.  
  
Dean: "Where's this suddenly coming from?"  
  
R: "Look, I gave this a great deal of thought and I just think this is for the best"  
  
Dean let go of her hands. He kept staring at her. In silence. She hated it.  
  
R: "Please say something"  
  
Dean: "What do you want me to say?"  
  
R: "I don't know. Just yell at me and be mad, but don't look at me this way"  
  
Dean: "I would never yell at you. And I'm not mad"  
  
Rory decided it was best not to say anything.  
  
Dean: "I'm not crazy, Rory. I have eyes. I knew this day was coming. I just didn't think it would be this soon"  
  
R: "I know, but after the whole situation with Dan, I just realized I couldn't go on like this."  
  
Dean: "I love you"  
  
R: "I know you do and that's why this is so hard for me"  
  
Dean: "So, now you're going to Jess?"  
  
R: "No. Of course not"  
  
Dean: "But he is the reason why you're doing this"  
  
R: "It's part of the reason, yes, but....."  
  
Dean: "I knew it" he interrupted.  
  
R: "Look, I've loved you. I really have and don't ever think otherwise. And what we had was special and I don't wanna throw it away like this, but the truth is that it wouldn't be fair if I stayed with you"  
  
Once again a silence fell. Rory felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
Dean: "I have to go"  
  
R: "Oh.....okay"  
  
Dean: "I'll see you around"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
Dean turned around and walked away. Rory watched him. After a few steps he turned around.  
  
Dean: "For what its worth: I'm the one who started the fight between me and Jess."  
  
Rory tried to smile at him. Then Dean walked away. Rory walked on. She sat down on a bench at the end of the street. Part of her felt like crying. Not because she broke up with Dean, but because she felt bad for him. She felt guilty. She knew Dean was really hurt, even though he didn't show it. At the same time she felt relieved. She wasn't sure why. And she didn't wanna know why, because she knew it would make her feel even more guilty. She looked up when somebody sat down next to her. It reminded her of the time when she met Dan. She saw the same brown eyes, the same dark hair like Dan's, but this guy was nothing like him.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
J: "What's up?"  
  
R: "Not much...."  
  
J: "You look a bit sad"  
  
R: "I do?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Well, I guess there's a reason for that"  
  
J: "You wanna tell me?"  
  
R: "I just did something I didn't think I would ever do"  
  
J: "Now I'm getting curious"  
  
Rory looked to her feet.  
  
R: "I broke up with Dean"  
  
Jess didn't say anything. After a while Rory looked up at him.  
  
R: "You have nothing to say?"  
  
J: "Will it make you feel better if I say something?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
R: "That depends on what it is you're gonna say"  
  
J: "I'm sure you know that I'm not very good at saying the right thing at the right time, so I think it's better if I just keep my mouth shut"  
  
R: "It might surprise you how good you are at saying the right thing"  
  
J: "Come on. Let's go"  
  
R: "Where to?"  
  
J: "The diner. I'll make you some coffee. You can't be too depressed to drink coffee"  
  
R: "I'm never too depressed to drink coffee"  
  
Jess got up. Rory followed his example. They started to walk in the direction of the diner.  
  
***** One more chapter to go. I think. After all, I promised all of you this would be a R/J. I have to admit, this was a pretty tough chapter to write. The whole breaking up-thing was a bit more difficult than I expected, but I think I did a pretty good job. Let me know what you think! Nice one ***** 


	11. Finally

Rory opened her eyes and smiled. She just had the most amazing dream ever. She thought about yesterday at the diner after she broke up with Dean. Jess had been so sweet and something had defenitely changed between them. Like an obstacle had been removed. She thought he had actually been flirting with her. Not too obvious of course, since she had just broke up with Dean, but it really was flirting. She got out of bed. Then she noticed the letter on her desk. She stared at it for a moment. She walked towards her desk. She closed the window she had opened before had gone to bed the night before. She looked at the name on the envelope. Rory Gilmore. Well, that was her. She didn't recognize the handwriting, which made her a bit nervous. Her hands were trembling as she picked the letter up from her desk. She turned it around to see if there was another name on it. There wasn't. She sat down on her bed. Still holding the letter, not sure if she should open it. Eventually her curiosity won it over her fear. She carefully opened the envelope and took the letter out. She looked at it for a while, but she didn't read it. She took a deep breath, then she read it.  
  
Dear Rory, I know probably shouldn't be doing this, but there's something I have to let you know. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I realized that I went too far and I don't blame you for hating me. When you read this, I'll be already gone. I left town and I'll never come back, so you'll never see me again. That's what you wanted, right? Anyway, I hope you understand that I did all of it out of love. I don't care if you believe it or not, but I do love you and I probably always will. I know I'll never see you again and it breaks my heart, but I know I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day.  
  
Love, Dan  
  
Rory put the letter down. This was really the last thing she expected. She knew Dan meant it. She also realized he had been standing by her window last night. Maybe he had watched her when he left the letter on her desk. It didn't freak her out like she thought it would. She couldn't believe she actually felt sorry for him. He hoped she could forgive him, but she would never see him again to tell him that she had. He really scared the hell out of her and she wouldn't like it to run into him in a dark alley late at night, but she didn't hate him. She couldn't possibly. She knew that he wasn't dangerous. Not really. He was just some lunatic.......He couldn't help it. She put the letter back on her desk. She quickly got dressed and left her bedroom. She saw the note on the refrigerator. She read it. It was from her mom. She had already left to the Inn. Rory smiled, she didn't realize it was already this late. She made herself some breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table. She thought about how lucky she was. Everything had turned out just fine with Dan, she knew she and Dean would eventually work things out and maybe become friends and most of all.....she was in love. It was an amazing feeling. She couldn't explain it. For a few minutes she sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast with a huge smile on her face, thinking about Jess, when the bell rang. She felt a bit nervous when she got up and walked to the door. She knew it couldn't be Dan, but still. She opened the door.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Jess shrugged and nodded at the box in his hands.  
  
J: "I found myself walking through the streets with coffee and donuts and somehow you're the first person that came to mind who I thought would fit in this scenario"  
  
R: "Hmmmm, I wonder why that is"  
  
J: "So, can I come in?"  
  
R: "Is the box that heavy?" she teased.  
  
J: "No, I would just like to come in."  
  
She stepped aside and he came in. He walked into the the kitchen and placed the box on the kitchen table. Rory walked after him, not sure what to think.  
  
J: "You want coffee and donuts?"  
  
R: "I never say no to coffee.....but I just had breakfast, so....."  
  
J: "Last time I checked donuts didn't necessarily have to be breakfast"  
  
R: "Okay, fine. I'll take a donut. Just one"  
  
Jess opened the box. He took out coffee and two donuts and handed it to her.  
  
R: "I said one donut"  
  
J: "Math has never been my best subject, so don't blame me"  
  
She smiled. Jess took another two donuts out of the box. Rory sat down and Jess sat down across from her. She took a little sip from her coffee and a bite from her donut.  
  
J: "And?"  
  
R: "Good. Really good"  
  
J: "So, who's your favorite person in the world from now on?"  
  
R: "Don't make me say it"  
  
J: "Then at least say the two magic words"  
  
R: "Thank you?"  
  
J: "Yep, that's what I was looking for"  
  
R: "Happy now?"  
  
J: "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
R: "Because I didn't make you make my favorite person in the world"  
  
J: "Well, I'll get over that eventually and who knows, maybe you'll change your mind one day"  
  
R: "Yeah, maybe"  
  
J: "You don't think I have to work?"  
  
R: "No......I think you took the day off"  
  
J: "Better even, Luke gave me the day off"  
  
R: "So, what's next? First donuts and coffee....."  
  
J: "I could think of a few things"  
  
Rory looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Did that just really come out of his mouth? Jess just looked at her.  
  
R: "Really? And what's that?"  
  
Jess shrugged, but a smile appeared on his face.  
  
J: "It's still early. I'll get back to you on that"  
  
She smiled back at him. For a moment they looked at each other, smiling, both thinking about only one thing, but both not knowing the other was thinking the same thing. Rory looked in his eyes. She had always thought of them as mysterious, but somehow they weren't that mysterious anymore. Maybe because she started to know him. She knew what he was like. Things were different now. Not like they were in the beginning when she still had to figure out what kind of guy he was. He wasn't that mysterious anymore. Not to her at least. She liked that. Suddenly she really felt the urge to kiss him. She really wanted to feel his lips on hers. Again. But this time she wanted it to be so much different than the kiss on the wedding. She knew that Jess would kiss her back if she kissed him, but something made her not kiss him. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was just scared, or maybe she was afraid to ruin the friendship between them. Or maybe it was a little bit of both. She didn't know for sure. All she knew was that things already had changed between them. Ever since she found out she had feelings for him things became different. In a good way. They gave each other secret looks and hoped the other didn't see it and in a way they were kind of flirting with each other, even though they both didn't realize it. They sat like this for few minutes, staring in each others eyes, enjoying the others presence. They didn't speak, they just sat in silence, staring into each others eyes. Rory could sit like this for days, she realized how strong her feelings were. She wasn't sure she had ever felt anything like this before. This was real. Not like that what she had with Dean hadn't been real, but this was different. She saw it in his eyes. The way he looked at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Then she saw Jess moving closer. She hesitated for a moment, then she did the same thing. Their lips gently touched, then they kissed. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. She didn't think about anything, she didn't think she was able to think. She forgot everything around her. There was only her and Jess. After a little while they stopped kissing, not because they wanted to, but they stopped. Rory opened her eyes. They sat in silence again for a few seconds, then Rory got up.  
  
R: "Okay, what was that?"  
  
J: "I think people usually call it a kiss"  
  
R: "We just kissed" she said out loud. Like she couldn't believe it.  
  
J: "Yep"  
  
R: "Ah. Okay"  
  
Rory walked into the livingroom. Jess waited for a second, then he got up and followed her. Rory sat down on the couch. Jess felt a bit uncomfortable. This was nothing like her and certainly not the reaction he had hoped for. It almost looked like she never wanted to kiss him.  
  
R: "So......what do we do now?"  
  
J: "I don't know. I don't think there are rules for that, so..."  
  
R: "Do you realize this is the second time we kissed?"  
  
J: "Oh yeah"  
  
R: "But it's different this time, because I'm not together with Dean anymore"  
  
J: "I guess...."  
  
Suddenly Rory looked up at Jess.  
  
R: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm doing kinda......"  
  
J: "Weird?"  
  
R: "Yeah. It's just....."  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "You do?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
He didn't really know, but he knew Rory wanted to hear that he did.  
  
R: "It's really not you. Don't think that it is you...cos that kiss was....."  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
J: "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
R: "I realize some things now and I have to admit that kinda scares me"  
  
J: "What kind of things?"  
  
He sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
R: "About how I feel.......How I feel about you"  
  
J: "And they're scaring you? That can't be a good thing"  
  
Rory wasn't able to tell Jess why she was acting that strange. It was just that her feelings for him were kinda scaring her. They were so strong. Stronger than she could ever imagine. That had surprised her, and after that kiss........Plus, when she broke up with Dean she had said that she wasn't immediately gonna run to Jess and now....  
  
R: "That's not it"  
  
Jess didn't react. He wasn't sure what to say. He just waited until she would say something.  
  
R: "Jess?"  
  
J: "Yeah?"  
  
R: "Yesterday in the diner with Dan, he told you how ironic it was that you both wanted me, right? That you both loved me. And that I didn't want you. Is it true? That you love me, I mean"  
  
Jess looked at her. How could she ask him this? What was he supposed to say? Of course he loved her, but he couldn't tell her that, could he?  
  
J: "What do you expect me to say to this?"  
  
R: "I don't know....I guess I'm kinda expecting the truth..."  
  
J: "Are you sure you can handle that?"  
  
R: "Why are you avoiding the question?"  
  
J: "Cos I'm not sure how to say this"  
  
R: "Say what?"  
  
Jess thought for a minute. Was he really gonna tell her this? Was he really gonna tell her that he loved her?  
  
J: "Yes"  
  
R: "What yes?"  
  
J: "Yes, it's true. I have feelings for you"  
  
R: "Really?"  
  
Rory looked away and stared at her feet. She was kinda surprised by this straight forward answer to this straight forward question. So, now what? What was she supposed to say now? Why did these things have to be so complicated?  
  
J: "And now you never wanna see me again"  
  
She looked up.  
  
R: "What? No, of course not. I still wanna see you"  
  
J: "Are you gonna give me the whole it's-not-you-it's-me speech?"  
  
R: "No.........but there is something else"  
  
J: "And what's that?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure this was the best thing to do.  
  
R: "Close your eyes...."  
  
J: "What?"  
  
R: "Just do it"  
  
J: "Okay"  
  
Jess slowly closed his eyes. Rory noticed she was trembling, this time not because she was scared or nervous, but because she knew this was gonna be incredible. Something she was never gonna forget. Different from that kiss in the kitchen only minutes ago. She carefully bent forward. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Gently. To feel his lips on hers, made her tremble even more. When Jess realized what she was doing, he started to kiss her back. He brought his hand to her cheek, just like Dan had done a few days ago. But this felt so right. Like this was meant to be. They kept kissing for a few minutes, then Rory stopped. Her face still close to his, her eyes still closed. She wanted to enjoy this moment. Even now she wasn't kissing him anymore, she still wanted to remember how it was. Then she opened her eyes, staring into his dark eyes. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
R: "I know this is gonna sound so stupid, but I think it really is true..........I love you"  
  
Jess looked at Rory for a moment.  
  
R: "I've never felt anything like this before........and I didn't think I could ever feel this way about somebody.....but....."  
  
Jess didn't answer. He just kissed her again. And that was enough. That might have been the exact answer she was looking for. She couldn't describe how she felt right now. Simply because she had never felt like this before. All she knew was that she and Jess were finally together and she wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon. She was truly happy. After all the bad things that happened lately with Dan and all, she was glad she found a way to be happy again. And she knew this thing between her and Jess was serious. And it didn't scare her anymore, cos she knew this was right.......  
  
***** Well, this was it! And they're finally together. Yah! I hope you liked this story. Just let me know in a review. This story wasn't easy to write, because I've never been in a situation like this and I have no idea what it's like to be scared of someone, but I still think I did a pretty good job. Hope you feel the same way! I'm already working on a new story, so I think you can expect that very soon, but I'm not sure about that yet, cos I haven't completely worked that out yet. Anyway, I do know that there will be a new story, I just don't know when yet......Be patient! Oh and please review! Thanks. Nice one ***** 


End file.
